The Roomate
by ilovemygelding
Summary: DL, maybe FlackOC. Lindsay tries to deal with Danny. The team is surprised to learn that Lindsay has a roomate, and life, outside the lab.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _Hey everyone! I've had this story in the works for a couple weeks, but I've been so busy with other stuff, I haven't had a chance to really sit down and write it out. For those of you who read my previous story may remember the cat, Miss Piggy, well I am sad to report that the real Miss Piggy passed away on Monday morning. She was quite sick, one of the reasons I was so busy the past few weeks, trying to find out what was wrong with her, and generally just spending time with her. She was the grumpiest, fattest cat I ever had, and I love her to bits a pieces…anyways, on with the story. I'm planning for DL, and some FlackOC, although I haven't completely decided on that one…_

Chapter 1

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lindsay looked towards her apartment door and sighed. A beat later she was back staring at her TV screen and putting another spoonful of Ben and Jerry's in her mouth all the while silently willing the knocking to go away.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The knocks got louder and more urgent, but she didn't even look up this time.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Are you gonna get that?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Nope." Linda replied non-chalantly.

"You shouldn't wallow in self pity Linny, it's very depressing." Zoey said as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Zoey sighed and walked to the door while she wiped her hands on the dish towel. She looked towards Lindsay before she opened the door.

"Oh…..uh…."

"Can I help you?" Zoey asked.

"I…uh…think I have the wrong apartment…." The man at the door started.

"Looking for 8C?"

He looked at the paper he was holding in his hand, and then looked up completely confused. "Ya."

"Then you have the right place." Zoey smiled. She was enjoying this game.

"I'm looking for Lindsay Monroe?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, well, she's…um…indisposed at the moment. I can take your name and number; let her know you stopped by?"

The look on his face was heartbreaking. "Ya, maybe just tell her Danny stopped by? She has my number."

Zoey smiled. "So you are the famous Danny Messer…"

He smiled back. "I guess so, and you are…."

"Zoey Chestnut." She supplied. "The roommate." She heard Lindsay clear her throat from the couch. "Sorry, I should get back…"

"Ya, okay." Danny said trying to look behind Zoey. He has obviously heard Lindsay. "Just tell her I came by."

"Will do. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He replied with a nod.

Zoey closed the door and listened to his footsteps disappear down the hall.

"Wow, Linny. He is HOT!" Zoey giggled.

Lindsay shot her a look.

"Don't even try and deny it, he screams sex!"

"Zoey, please, can we not talk about him?" Lindsay pleaded.

"No, we ARE going to talk about him because he is the reason you are stuffing yourself with ice cream and giving me the silent treatment. And you know how much I like that." Zoey's voice softened. "Linny, what happened?"

Lindsay sighed. Zoey sat down on the couch next to her. Zoey had gotten home from her shift to find Lindsay sitting on the couch. She'd assumed she's been there for at least two hours since she was usually off at 6 and Zoey came home at 8.

"He kissed me." She said, not looking Zoey in the eye.

Zoey's eyes popped out her head. "No shit! And?"

"I don't know Zo, what does this mean?" Lindsay asked finally turning to face her.

"What happened after that?"

"Flack came in, I panicked….I left. I had to."

Zoey let out a breath and leaned back on the couch. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"Crawl into a hole and die?" Lindsay asked.

Zoey laughed. "You wish Monroe. If only it were that easy."

"Why couldn't it be?" Lindsay smiled.

"Look, sleep on it, we'll go jogging tomorrow and brainstorm ideas, ok?" Zoey said.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Zo. You must be beat, you haven't even changed yet, and you did all my dishes."

"Don't worry about it. You can return the favour later." Zoey said with a wink. "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Ok. Jogging at the regular time tomorrow morning?" Lindsay replied.

"Of course." Zoey winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _Here is the second instalment. It's not as good as I hoped it would, but my muse hasn't been kind lately…things will pick up a bit more after this one._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone!  _

Chapter 2

"Hey Messer, I bet you had a good night?" Flack said with a wink.

Danny just looked at him.

"Oh….not good?" Flack asked.

"I didn't see her after the….uh…incident."

"Didn't you go to her place? I got you the address!" Flack said.

"She wouldn't come to the door. Her roommate ran interference." Danny sighed.

"Roommate. Really?"

"Ya, surprised me too. Dammit! I totally screwed this up." Danny exclaimed.

"Easy man, she probably had to do the girl talk thing. And you'll be all good to go today."

"You think so?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Ya, uh, sure." Flack supplied, obviously unsure of his answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So?" Zoey asked as they jogged along the path in Central Park.

"Okay, here's the plan." Lindsay started. "It never happened."

Zoey laughed and looked quickly at Lindsay. "You're serious? That's your big plan? Pretend it never happened?"

"Ya, good plan, no?"

"NO!"

"What!"

"Linny, that's a horrible idea!"

"Why?"

"Because you actually like this guy Linny. And you need to pick up where you two left off. He is a hottie. Don't you have that police ball thingy next week? You should ask him to go."

"No way Zoey!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Lindsay, just don't do, or not do, anything you'll regret, ok?"

Lindsay sighed. She knew Zoey was right, but she was scared to death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sid, what do you have for us?" Danny said, trying to dissolve the tension between him and Lindsay. Since she'd arrived at work that morning, she'd been acting weird. At first, it was like nothing had happened, but now; she was unusually quiet and evasive.

"Your Central Park jogger was suffocated. I found some fibers in her trachea and nose. I put them over there. Time of death is between 1 and 2am. Tox screen came back. Positive for Naproxen Sodium." Sid replied.

"Naproxen sodium?" Danny asked.

"Known as Anaprox." Sid supplied. "Used commonly for osteoarthritis."

"Our 23 year old jogger has arthritis?" Danny asked, glancing at Lindsay. She had her brow crumpled in concentration. Suddenly her face softened, like the light bulb in her head just flicked on.

"Sid, is Zoey around?" she asked.

Sid looked confused, but nodded before he went to the back of the morgue. Minutes later he returned followed by a young woman. It took Danny a few seconds, but he recognized her as Lindsay's roommate.

While she walked over, he took a moment to give her the standard once over. She was taller than Lindsay, by about an inch, and just as slim. Dark brown hair pulled up into a neat ponytail. She must have noticed him looking because she blushed as looked away nervously. Lindsay noticed too, and shot Danny a look.

"Hey Zo." Lindsay smiled. "Sorry to pull you away, but I need your expertise."

"Sure" Zoey smiled, refusing to look at Danny.

"You take Anaprox, right?"

"Uh huh."

"What's it for?" Lindsay asked.

Zoey blushed a deep red and looked at her feet. "Cramps."

"Hmmmm, that's interesting." Sid murmured. "Any side effects?"

"Usually dizziness for me, other than that I think irritated stomach in another one. You have to take it with food." Zoey supplied.

"So why does a woman, in pain, go jogging in the middle of the night?" Danny asked.

"I do it all the time; helps keep my mind off the pain. Gives the meds a chance to work." Zoey said casually. "Of course, only on the nights Lindsay's working can I manage to sneak out."

"Typical dose?" Lindsay said narrowing her eyes at Zoey's comment.

"550 mg is one tablet, twice daily as needed."

"Great, thanks Zoey. You're awesome." Lindsay winked before walking away.

Danny jogged up to her once they were out of the morgue. "You're roomies with the shy morgue girl?"

Lindsay stopped in her tracks. "Don't you _ever_ call her that. You don't even know her."

'_Woah, if looks could kill…'_

"Easy Montana. It's just, I've been here for years, and I've barely seen her…never heard her talk before today."

"She's only been working here two months Messer. She teaches high school in Harlem, and then finds a summer job to occupy her time." Lindsay started walking away.

"Isn't she a little young to be teaching in Harlem?"

"She's 25! You've known her for two minutes and you're judging her?" Lindsay asked incredulously.

"Woah, I'm sorry. I'm just curious." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Well, you won't have to be curious for long. School starts in a week, so she'll be gone."

"You best friends or somethin'?" Danny snickered.

"And if we are?" Lindsay retorted.

Danny was about to respond, but Marty came dashing down the hallway. "Hey Monroe, you comin' tomorrow night?"

"Of course! Would I miss a karaoke night?" Lindsay laughed. Danny huffed and crossed his arms. Why didn't he know about this?

"I can't believe she's leaving. How will we function without her?" Marty asked.

"I'm sure you'll survive. She's not leaving town you know…"

"I know, but who would want to leave this to teach a bunch of high school hooligans!" he winked.

"You know she's all about 'making a difference'. I'll meet you there at 9!" She called after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we invited?" Flack asked Lindsay a few hours later.

"Invited where?"

"Karaoke night."

"So Danny's told you about it?" she laughed.

"He may have mentioned it. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Your roommate…she teaches in Harlem?"

"She does. She teaches gym and science. Why?"

"Is she big and burley and tough?" he asked, completely serious.

"No! What did Danny say about her!" Lindsay was officially pissed off.

"Nothing! Which is why I ask. He was all cryptic about it. I mean, come on, she'd have to be one tough chick to survive teaching high school in Harlem." Flack replied.

Lindsay smiled. "She _is_ a tough chick. She could probably kick your ass in basketball."

Flack scoffed. "Never."

"You wanna bet?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

Flack grinned. "Sure. This weekend. Let's make it 2-on-2. The girls against the boys. Danny'll come along."

"You've got yourself a bet Flack. You are going to be very sorry about this." Lindsay smiled wickedly.

"In your dreams Monroe."

A few moments of silence passed before Flack spoke again. "So? Are we invited?"

Lindsay sighed. "9 o'clock tomorrow at Patty's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _Chapter 3 for you guys! I have the next chapter partly written and a few more ideas for where I want this to go. My muse was very kind to me last night and this morning…enjoy!_

_Kasmith101 – Hope you like what I've done with the situations _

_Trixie7 – Glad you like "my" Flack. Thanks for reading!_

_The Little Conrinthian – When is karaoke ever not funny? What a great way for people to embarrass themselves and have a great time doing it!_

_Dddynamite – Glad you like it!_

_Chilli-peppers – Here is the next chapter for you!_

_Aemie – I'm happy you're getting into it! Make my writing worthwhile!_

_Xbexyboox- Hope you love this as much as the other chapters!_

Chapter 3

"Nice of you boys to finally make an appearance…" Stella smirked as Danny and Flack entered the pub.

"Interrogation went long," Danny grumbled "but he confessed."

"Good job." Stella smiled. "Some people have already come and gone. Did you know that Lindsay and Zoey are quite the social butterflies?"

Flack and Danny both blinked, not believing her.

"Oh ya, out here dancing, mingling, and _singing_. God, you couldn't pry that microphone from Linsday's cold, dead hands."

"Lindsay? As in, Lindsay Monroe…from Montana?" Flack questioned.

Stella smiled and nodded towards the small stage where the karaoke was set up. Lindsay and Zoey were up on stage, looking through the song list, giggling.

Danny pondered the scene in front of him. Lindsay was wearing dark jeans and tight white wifebeater that put his to shame. Zoey wore jeans as well, with a black halter top that had Flack's complete attention. Both of them were barefoot.

Lindsay grabbed the microphone from the stand. "Can I have everyone's attention_ puh-leeeeasssse_." She said giggling.

"Jesus, is she drunk?" Danny questioned.

Marty snickered from behind him. "No, she's always like this…both of them are actually. We'd be pulling them off the bar counter and trying to find their clothes if they were drunk."

"Are you kidding me!"

"Ask Hawkes if you don't believe me. You don't see them out of the lab much, do you?" Marty laughed.

"OK! Everyone? As you all know, Zoey is leaving us to return to her _real_ job!" Lindsay announced putting her arm around Zoey's shoulder. "I told her she's _still_ got to come out with us," she was answered with hooting and hollering "so she can still know what it's like to have a good time!" More hooting and hollering.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Flack asked Danny.

"I can't believe that's Montana."

"We're gonna sing…again. This is _our_ song. Hey Danny! Flack! You guys are next!" Lindsay screamed waving at them. Everyone cheered as the guys gave her a small wave in response.

As the music began for 'Our Lips Are Sealed' Danny and Flack searched for the easiest way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour, and a horrible rendition of 'Try A Little Tenderness' courtesy of Danny and Flack later, the crowed had thinned out, leaving Lindsay and Zoey alone with Danny and Flack.

"I'm gonna go talk to her…" Danny motioned in Lindsay's direction.

"Break a leg man." Flack patted his shoulder. "I'm going to try to figure _her_ out." He nodded towards Zoey, who was sitting at the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Montana."

Lindsay jumped slightly in surprise.

"I think we should talk…..about the other day."

"Look Danny, it's okay, I get it, a one time thing, rite of passage so to speak, it's ok…you don't have to explain." Lindsay said quickly.

"Woah, slow down Montana." Danny interrupted. "What are you goin' on about?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think they're talking about?" Flack asked as he sat on the barstool next to Zoey, who was watching Danny and Lindsay's exchange.

Zoey glanced over to him quickly, and returned her attention to Danny and Lindsay. "My guess? She rambled on about understanding the kiss was a casual 'everyone's gotten at least one' type deal. Now he's trying to figure out if that's good or bad, and if she'll let him do it again.

Flack chuckled. "Sounds about right."

"So predictable. Worse than high school kids."

"And you would know…"

Zoey smiled and met his eyes. "I would. Zoey Connors, nice to meet you."

"Don Flack. Likewise."

"Ah, so _you_ are Flack."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked, a little worried.

"Could go either way really. But I've been told we have a basketball date this weekend?"

"So you're up for it then?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" she scoffed. "Saturday?"

"Ya, Danny's on call, so we'll play at the court near the lab."

"Hope you're ready play. This isn't going to be some light workout." She winked.

"Does Monroe even play?" he asked, only half joking.

Zoey laughed. "Just be ready." She glanced over to Danny and Lindsay. Their conversation has obviously gone well, they now stood closer and were both smiling.

"Looks like Lindsay may change her mind about girls versus boys." Flack pointed out.

Zoey scoffed. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

Flack and Zoey would both tell Danny was about to go in for kiss number two. Flack nearly jumped out of his skin when Zoey called out. "Hey! Monroe! Let's go!"

Lindsay shot her a dirty look. Zoey had a huge grinned on her face and pointed to the door.

"Oh, you are pure evil." Flack chuckled.

"Gotta keep you guys on your toes." She winked.

Lindsay was obviously pissed. "What the hell was that!" she hissed as they walked out the door.

Zoey chuckled. "Always leave them wanting more Linny." She whispered just loud enough for Flack to hear.

Lindsay sighed before turning to the guys. "See you boys at 10."

"We'll be there." Danny winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _Here is chapter 4! Just a note, I'm not a basketball guru or anything, I just play the way my bother tells me to, which is probably wrong, so forgive any 'technical' mistakes. I'm more of a hockey girl myself ;)_

_Trixie7 – Here is the basketball game!_

_Snobear96 – Glad you like Zoey!_

_Princessg – girls vs. boys games are always the best…silly boys, always underestimating girls _

_Kasmith101 – We'll find out about Danny and Lindsay's conversation later…_

_Demolished – soul – Everyone seems to be looking forward to the basketball date LOL Hope I've done it justice!_

_Vicki – Glad you think it's cute _

_Chilli-peppers – She is evil! Of course, best friends tend to be evil to each other at one time or another!_

_The Little Corinthian – Aren't friends just the greatest? ;) Hope you enjoy the basketball!_

_Smiliee – Here is some more, hope you like it!_

Chapter 4

Danny and Flack were already on the court when the girls arrived. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they showed up on sweat short and razor back tank tops.

"So ladies, all warmed up?" Zoey teased.

"We're more worried about you, since you just got here." Flack smiled at her.

"S'ok, we jogged here, so we're good to go." Lindsay said with a serious face as she took a sip of water. _'Shove that in you pipe and smoke it boys.'_ Both men gulped, the girls had barely broken a sweat, maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as they thought.

"What are we playing for?" Danny asked, bouncing the ball a few times. Lindsay could hardly take her eyes off him. How could a guy make basketball shorts and a sweaty wifebeater look so good?

"Hmmm…" Lindsay pondered. "If we win….you take us out for dinner…restaurant of our choice."

"And if we win?" Flack asked.

"It's up to you…"

"You come as our dates to the NYPD fundraiser ball." Danny stated.

"No way! I don't _do_ fancy dresses." Zoey protested.

"You do now. Deal." Lindsay grinned. "Let's go."

An hour later, they were all soaked with sweat.

"Alright Connors, I dare you. Try and get around me." Flack taunted. Zoey laughed as she bounced the ball. Flack and Danny had long since taken their shirts off. Lindsay had let out a soft, dreamy sigh as Danny lifted his shirt over his head, but Zoey was able to get her attention back.

"Come on Zoey!" Lindsay yelled as she tried to keep Danny from going towards her.

Zoey contemplated her next move. She figured she'd go for broke. I mean, the girls were losing by a lot, and there was no way they were gonna win. She smiled evilly. A worried look crossed Flack's face.

Zoey ran full speed towards Flack and slammed right into him. Flack toppled to the ground while Zoey not so gracefully scored.

"FOUL!" Flack called from his spot on the ground.

"You stepped back!" Lindsay called. "No foul!"

Lindsay was laughing so hard, Danny thought she would fall over.

The fun was interrupted by his pager. "Shit, I gotta go guys. The ball is two weeks from tonight, we'll pick you ladies up at 7." He winked as he gathered his stuff up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So….you and Flack?" Lindsay smirked as they washed dishes.

"There is no me and Flack." Zoey said sincerely "but you and Danny, how's that?"

Lindsay blushed. "Ya…it's good. The night at Patty's was good. A few things were resolved. It's nice, comfortable, you know?"

Zoey smiled softly. "Well, I don't know, but I get it. It looks good on you Linny."

"Thanks Zoey. For everything, coming to the game and agreeing to the ball. I know it's not your top priority to date. But Don's really nice, and I think he's into you." Lindsay winked.

"He'll get the whole story and run so fast it's not funny." Zoey frowned.

"You don't know that." Lindsay said softly. She had to admit; she thought Zoey would be good for Flack and vice versa. Of course, she wasn't sure how Flack would react to Ryan. Zoey was thinking to same thing.

"Dating a girl with a 6 year old son isn't every guy's cup of tea Lindsay." Zoey pointed out. As if on cue, Ryan made his entrance.

"Momma?" he asked sleepily. "Movie's over, can I watch another one?"

Lindsay smiled. God, that kid was so cute. Dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He looked adorable when he was dressed in his Buzz Lightyear pyjamas, eyes half closed in sleep.

"It's time for bed, big guy." Zoey smiled. "Can you go brush your teeth please?"

Ryan let out a big dramatic sigh. Lindsay laughed.

"Ry, first day of grade one tomorrow! Faster you go to bed, the faster tomorrow comes!" Lindsay told him excitedly.

"Are you bringing me to school? I told Adam that my aunt was a policeman, and he didn't believe me. Can you show him your badge?" he asked hopefully.

Zoey laughed. "If she's here in the morning then yes, she can come with us ok?"

Ryan smiled. He seemed satisfied with that answer. Zoey followed him to the bathroom to help him get ready for bed. Lindsay smiled. She couldn't believe Zoey sometimes. 25 years old, holds a decent job, raises a 6 year old on her own. Lindsay loved living here, having the chance to help her best friend. Ryan was a great kid. Quiet, smart and respectful. Of course, he had his moments, but a good kid all in all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom! Aunt Linny! Hurry!" Ryan called from the door.

"Easy Ry! We're early. Mom's coming, she'll meet us downstairs."

"So we can take the elevator?"

"Sure." Lindsay smiled.

"Why couldn't I go to the basketball game you played?" Ryan asked once he had pressed all the buttons in the elevator.

"Because, it was an adult's game. Your mom and I played against two police officers we worked with." Lindsay explained.

"But I'm good, Linny, I would have made you win." He pouted.

"I know you could have. But mom and I get to go on a date since we lost. Your mom gets to dress up in a nice dress and go dancing. She likes that, right?" Lindsay asked.

"She does! She dances at home with me lots! She laughs a lot when we do." He smiled

They finally go to the lobby where Zoey was waiting for them.

"Every floor?" she asked as the stepped off.

"Is there any other way to ride the elevator?" Lindsay asked sarcastically.

Zoey laughed. "Okay Ryan, first day of school, let's go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Montana! Wait up!" Danny called down the hallway.

"Danny, what's up?" she smiled.

"There is a guy in interrogation asking for Zoey. Says he's one of her students. Can you call her?"

Lindsay glanced at her watch. "She's teaching."

"This guy, Nick Hotkins, won't say anything until he talks to her." Danny sighed.

"Ok, I'll call her."

Thirty minutes later a very irate Zoey walked off the elevator at the station. She spotted Lindsay who waved her over.

"Ok, so he's in with Danny and Flack. They found him this morning at 10, with our victim's wallet." Lindsay informed her on the way down the hall. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, peachy. This is what I don't like about the job. I put myself out there, and this is what I get in return." Zoey was fuming.

"Well, you look very professional today." Lindsay smiled, motioning to Zoey's black dress pants, white blouse, and high heels.

"I had a lunch date," she smiled. "With a social worker."

They walked up to the two way mirror, so Zoey could see what was going on. Flack and Danny were just sitting staring intently at Nick.

"Ready?" Lindsay asked.

"I guess so." Zoey smiled weakly.

Lindsay tapped on the glass. Danny got up and came to the door. He poked his head out. "Come join the party Zoey."

"Hey! Ms Connors! Tell them I'm not a murderer. You're looking hot today…." He winked at her.

Flack took exception to the kid's eyes on Zoey. "Hey! Romeo!"

"Dude, easy! She your woman or somethin'? Coz I could see it….I bet she's a tiger in the sac!" Nick sneared.

"Well, Nick, I'd love to help you out, but you haven't been in class as of late, so I really can't vouch for your whereabouts, much less you actions." Zoey said calmly.

"Oh come on Ms Connors! I didn't kill that girl!" he stood up, obviously angry. Flack slammed him back into his chair.

"Nick, I don't know what you want me to do. I don't know where you were, I'm sorry." Flack could tell Zoey had softened her attitude, genuinely feeling bad for him.

Nick crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever. If your man here ever let's me out, I'll be in class."

Flack, Danny and Zoey left the room. "What's going to happen to him?" she asked one they were out.

"Honestly, it doesn't look good for him." Danny said.

"Ok," Zoey sighed. "I've gotta get back to school, but keep me updated. He's really not a bad kid. Just needs guidance."

"That's not your job Zoey." Lindsay comforted.

"I just wish I could help." She sighed. "Ok, I'll go now."

"We'll see you tomorrow night for the ball?" Flack smiled.

Zoey smiled back. "Of course. Thanks for calling me guys."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _I got a lot of writing done today while my dad dragged me around the countryside to pick up some horses at the crack of dawn, so here is chapter 5, chapter 6 should be posted this afternoon/evening!_

_Aemie – Here is Flack learning about Ryan _

_Trixie7 – You'll have to see if Flack loves Ryan…;)_

_Dddynamite – yay! I made you speechless! _

_Pepite – here is the ball!_

_Xbexyboox – here's more!_

_Chilli-peppers – who couldn't love shirtless Flack and Danny?_

_Kasmith101 – Here is the ball! Glad you like Zoey!_

Chapter 5

"Ok Ryan, put on your pjs and we'll go to Hazel's apartment." Zoey called from the bathroom,

"But I want to see you in your dresses!" he called back.

"I know, you already told me that." Zoey laughed. "We're getting dressed right now, so go put your pjs on and we'll get Hazel to take a picture."

"A picture! Good idea Mom!" he exclaimed excitedly and ran to his room to change.

Xxxxxxxxx

"He's had his dinner, he's allowed a snack, but nothing sweet or he'll never get to bed." Zoey smiled ruffling his hair. She crouched down to his level. "Be good. We'll be gone until late, so I'll come get you in the morning. If you're good, maybe Hazel will make you her pancakes for breakfast."

"Ok mom! See you later." He hugged her quickly and dashed in the apartment.

"Hey, What about me?" Lindsay called after him. Ryan reappeared in the doorway and gave her a quick hug before heading back in to find Hazel's cat. Zoey turned to Hazel again.

"I won't have my cell, so if there's anything you can call Linsday's cell."

"Don't you worry Zoey, go, have a good time. You deserve it!" Hazel smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, I'm nervous." Zoey confessed when they got back to the apartment to put the finishing touches on makeup and hair. "I haven't been to an event like this since Ryan was born."

Lindsay smiled. "It's going to be fun. I think Flack is good for you."

Zoey scoffed. "Lindsay, there is nothing there. I'm not his type!"

"How do you know that?"

Zoey stopped was she was doing and looked at Lindsay. "I hate to burst your bubble, but guys don't usually take too highly to raising another guy's kid."

"Pfffft, give him a chance." Lindsay smiled.

Zoey gave her a look. The phone rang, signalling someone was waiting to get buzzed in. "They're here!" Lindsay giggled.

"Look at you, all giggly and excited." Zoey chuckled as she answered the phone and gave Danny the instructions on how to come up. By the time they got to the apartment, the girls were ready to go.

"No purses?" Danny questions playfully as he took Lindsay's cell phone at her request and put it in his pocket.

"Money and ID is safely tucked away." Zoey winked and patted her chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, think is a big deal then?" Zoey asked a bit nervously as they pulled up in front of the Waldorf-Astoria.

"It's a chance for us to schmooze with the higher ups" Danny made a face. "Although, since we are with Junior here, we get bonus points with Daddy Flack."

"Junior?" Zoey asked.

Flack sighed as he opened the door for them. "My dad is an important NYPD guy." He supplied vaguely.

"He'll be here?" Lindsay asked.

"With my mother." Flack mumbled.

"Wait until you meet them. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Danny winked.

Zoey giggled. Flack looked miffed with Danny's comment, but took the opportunity to put his hand on the small of Zoey's back and lead her into the ballroom.

They weren't even in there two minutes before Flack heard his father's booming voice. "Junior!"

Zoey felt Flack stiffen beside her as he responded. "Dad."

"Whose this lovely young lady?" his dad smiled at Zoey.

"Dad, this is Zoey Connors, Zoey, this is my dad, Donald Flack Sr." Flack introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Mr Flack." Zoey smiled shyly, shaking his hand.

"Oh please, call me Donald. Let me go find Katherine, she'll want to meet you." He smiled before going off in his search.

"Wow, Danny wasn't kidding. Don, you look exactly like your dad!" Zoey laughed at the face Flack made.

"Oh my heavens! Donnie, you've brought a date! I'm so proud of you." A woman gushed as she took Flack into a hug.

"Ma!" Flack grumbled.

"Hush Donnie. Dear, I'm Katherine Flack, Donnie's mother." She said as she pulled Zoey into a hug.

"Ma, let the girl breathe. Her name is Zoey, in case you were wondering." Flack said sarcastically.

By that time, Danny and Lindsay has made their way over from the bat with drinks in their hands. A couple of minutes of idle chit chat passed before Katherine addressed Flack and Zoey.

"So does this mean my hope of having grandchildren soon can be revived?" she asked seriously.

Flack's eyes went wide. Danny held his breath. Lindsay choked on her drink. Zoey had enough composure to smile sweetly. _'Oh lady, if you only knew…'_

"It's a little early yet, but I'm working on it. He doesn't realize it quite yet. The trick is to make him think it's his idea." Zoey responded.

Katherine laughed. "Right you are my dear! Let me tell you about how Donnie came to be…" Katherine ushered Zoey away from the others.

"You better go Flack." Danny tried to bit back his laughter. "Or she'll have some _really_ good stories on you."

Flack turned to follow them and bumped into Mac.

"Flack. How are you?" he asked.

"Good. Have you seen my mother walking around with my date?"

Mac chuckled. "Over with Stella. You're here with Zoey Connors?"

"Yes, why?" Flack asked slowly.

"She has a special place with me. The first unsolved case of my career here in NY." Mac sighed as he looked at Zoey laughing with Stella at something Katherine had said. Flack was sure it was at his expense, but he was now more interested in what Mac had to say. "She looks happy. I'm glad."

"She's a great girl." Flack smiled. "We just started seeing each other; well, sort of…dating?"

Mac eyed him. _'Ok, I don't think he knows…'_ "She's handled more in her short life than most people, and surprisingly it's shaped her into a fantastic young woman."

Zoey had noticed Mac and Flack talking. She excused herself from Stella and Katherine.

"Ms Connors." Mac smiled.

"Detective Taylor." Zoey smiled warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm well, and yourself?" he said hugging her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"She knows Mac?" Danny asked.

"She worked with us for the summer." Lindsay pointed out.

"Nice try, but Mac doesn't hug employees." Danny looked at her.

Lindsay sighed and regarded Danny for a moment. "Ok, but you keep this to yourself until she tells Flack herself. Pinky swear?"

"What, are we 6?" he laughed.

"Danny." She said seriously, and held out her pinky finger.

"Ok, let's dance while you talk." He winked.

"When Zoey was 19, she was out at a club with some friends. She remembers sitting at the bar ordering a drink, and then waking up a day later with no memory of what happened. Mac was the CSI on her case, they never solved it. She was drugged, raped and 5 weeks later, pregnant." Lindsay fell silent.

"They never found him?" Danny asked quietly.

"No. Mac's still got the file on his desk."

"The baby?" Danny asked.

Lindsay smiled. "Baby boy. He's 6 now. Ryan."

Danny stopped dancing and looked at her. "She's raising a kid?"

"She is."

"Holy crap. She's probably a good mom, huh?"

"Very good."

They were interrupted by Lindsay's cell phone. Danny reached into his pocket and handed Lindsay the phone.

"Monroe."

Danny watched as she listened. Her brow furrowed.

"For how long? Fever? Shit. I'm gonna get her, hold on."

Danny questioned her silently with raised eyebrows.

"Ryan's sick." Lindsay replied. "Gimme a minute."

"Sorry to interrupt. Zoey, phone's for you." Lindsay said handing her the phone.

Flack noticed Zoey's face change to worry. "Hazel?" she said into the phone.

"Ok, I'm coming home." She glanced at her watch. "I'll catch a cab and be there in 15."

"Sorry everyone. I've got to go." She handed Lindsay back her phone.

"I'll take you." Flack volunteered. He immediately noticed the look of fear that crossed her face.

"It's ok Don; I'll cab it." She insisted.

"Are you kidding me? I can be a gentleman you know." Flack scoffed. "Its past 11, you're not going anywhere alone."

"Ok, if it makes you feel better." She surrendered. "See you later Linny."

"Call me if you need anything!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I better tell you now, before we get there." Zoey said nervously after she'd given the cabbie her address. "I have a son."

Flack's breath caught in his throat. "Ok?"

"He's six. And he's sick, which is why I have to get home."

"He lives with you and Lindsay?" Don asked. Zoey nodded. "What's his name?

"Ryan."

Flack nodded slowly. This was a lot to process for him. The girl he thought was shy and reserved had a kid. Obviously not shy and reserved. He didn't want to be an asshole, but he knew that this was not what he wanted. Six year old kid. Talk about baggage. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. _'Ok, here's the plan, walk her up, nice peck on the cheek goodbye, and I'm outta there.'_

Flack insisted on paying the cab driver before walking Zoey up. They went to get the kid first. Zoey knocked. An older woman opened the door.

"I'm sorry Zoey. I was worried. He's pretty sick. I told him you were coming; now he's really crying. He's upset he ruined your date." She addressed Flack with that last comment. He smiled _'Ok, that's kinda cute.'_

"Hazel, this is Don Flack. This is my neighbour, Hazel. She watches Ryan for me." Zoey smiled. "Thanks for walking me up Don."

"My job isn't complete until you are safe in your apartment." He smiled.

"Ok" Zoey said slowly. "I'll go get him."

She returned later carrying a young boy with dark hair. He was wearing Superman pjs. He looked at Flack suspiciously. Flack was surprised at how much the kid looked like Zoey, except he had sky blue eyes. He was still crying as Zoey said goodbye to Hazel and they went down the hall.

"Are you a policeman?" he asked, sniffling.

"He's a detective." Zoey provided as she fumbled for her keys. Flack reached out and took her keys. She smiled gratefully as he opened the door.

"Really? You catch the bad guys?" he asked interested. Flack followed them to his room. "With handcuffs and a gun? Do you have a gun?"

Flack chuckled. "Ya. I catch the bad guys. I only have a gun when I'm working."

Ryan looked satisfied as Zoey put him in bed. "Let me say goodbye to Mr Flack, and then I'll come back. Here is the garbage can if you feel sick, ok?"

"Ok. By Mr Flack." He mumbled.

"Sorry about that." Zoey said shyly. "Thanks for walking me up."

Flack leaned in and kissed her cheek. "My pleasure. Take care."

Zoey sighed as she closed the door. Talk about crash and burn…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _Okay, here is chapter 6. Whew, can't believe I'm there already!_

_Kasmith101 – Flack just needs a little time to realize what he's done…_

_Snowbear96 – I will forgive you for not reviewing ch4 ;) Glad you like Ryan!_

_Chili-peppers – Flack is just being a boy, he'll come around ;)_

_Dddynamite – it is sad what happened to Zoey, but I needed to explain Ryan _

_Smiliee – Glad you liked the b-ball_

_Aemie – still haven't decided what I'm going to do with Mac and Zoey, but I think they'll have a great relationship._

_Trixie7 – Ryan is cute, I feel I need to make him more realistic, since he's currently a little angel _

Chapter 6

_Knock! Knock!_

"He's here, he's here!" Ryan squealed jumping off the couch and running to the door.

From outside, Danny heard the lock slide before the door swung open. He saw a young boy with a huge smile on the other side.

"You must be Ryan." He smiled.

"You're Aunt Linny's boyfriend. She told me so." He said proudly. "Today, is your sixth month anniversary, she said you are going to take her somewhere fancy." He babbled excitedly.

"Wow, you sure do know a lot." Danny chuckled.

"It's because I'm almost 7. And I'm in grade one." He said seriously.

"Almost 7, really? When's your birthday?"

"In a month. I asked to go to a Yankees game. Mom is thinking about it." He pouted. Danny smiled. He liked this kid. Too smart for his own good, he loved it.

It had been 5 months since the ball. Danny knew that Zoey and Flack hadn't seen each other since. Personally, he thought Flack was an idiot, but to each his own.

"Ok, I'm ready." Lindsay said, interrupting Danny's conversation with Ryan.

"Be good you two." Zoey mocked. "It's a school night you know."

"Yes _mom_, I'll have her home before midnight." Danny mocked back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmmmm, that was good." Lindsay smiled leaning back in her chair.

"Dessert?" Danny smiled.

"I could be convinced."

Danny gave the waitress their order. "So, how's Zoey?"

"She's good. Why?"

"Well, you know, Flack and all that."

Lindsay smiled. "She never expected him to stick around."

"Really?"

"She's a realist Danny."

"I still think that it was stupid of Flack to do what he did." Danny huffed. "I mean, the kid's great."

"Danny, it's a lot of responsibility having a kid, never mind someone else's kid." Lindsay laughed.

"Ya, I guess. Anyways, he mentioned he wanted to go to a Yankees game for his birthday? Think she'll let me take him?"

"Look at you Uncle Danny! You really like him!"

"He's a good kid. Likes the Yankees, best to foster that." He winked.

"Ya, she'll let you. She hates baseball. Just let her know when. You'd be his hero if you took him on the subway and wore your badge."

Danny smiled. "Done. Flack and Hawkes were talking about goin'. I'll set it up."

"Danny…." Lindsay warned. "Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

Danny just shrugged as their dessert arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woah…..Mac's gonna wanna see this." Danny whistled.

"What's that?" Stella asked. They had been working on this rape case for 2 days straight.

"DNA came up to a match on an unsolved case. Rape of Zoey Connors in 2000."Danny let out a breath.

"_Our_ Zoey Connors?" Stella asked. After quick phone call,Mac had everyone in a conference room. He came in with Zoey's file and put it on the table. He ran a hand over his face.

"Ok. Let's compare the evidence. We had a couple of suspects back then, but most were cleared by DNA. Those who weren't, we didn't have enough to get a warrant."

"Would it help to re-interview Zoey?" Stella asked.

"I don't want to tell her until we absolutely need to. She still thinks it's her fault." Mac breathed.

"Hey guys, you called?" Flack asked entering the room.

"Ya, Flack. We are going to treat this as a serial case. Here is a list of people we looked into for Zoey Connors' rape, can you look them up?" Mac asked.

"Zoey's _rape_?" Flack was confused.

"Yes…" Mac said slowly. "Open case since 2000."

Flack did the math in his head. _'Shit.' _Shewas pregnant from the rape. _'Way to be a dick, Don. And you thought she was just easy.'_

"There is DNA from the child she had for comparison; everything is in here." Mac said handing him the file.

The next day, the team had no choice but to call Zoey in for an interview. They were out of options.

"Mac said we can do it in the conference room." Stella offered softly once Lindsay and Zoey arrived at the lab.

"That's fine, I just want it over with." Zoey said shakily. Crossing her arms defensively.

It turned out to be a waste of time, since Zoey couldn't tell them anything they didn't already know. Although, Danny noticed it really bothered Flack.

"You alright man? You seem distracted." Danny questioned a few hours later.

"Just bothers me that we had to bring her in again." He grumbled.

"We do it all the time, Flack."

"It's just…..different, with her."

"You mean it bothers you, because you like her, care for her and all that mumbo jumbo?" Danny smiled.

"S'complicated Messer. I'm not a good role model for a kid."

"Oh, so a rapist is better?"

Flack stared at him. He _did_ have a point there….

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryan, you need to calm down. You're going out with adults, so you need to be on your _best_ mature behaviour." Zoey told him as she tied his shoes.

"I'm excited. We are going on the subway!" he exclaimed.

Zoey laughed. "I know, remember to thank the guys for taking you out, ok?"

When there was a knock at the door, Ryan was off like a shot. He fumbled with the lock, and pulled the door open to reveal Flack. He was dressed in a Yankees jersey, and had two baseball gloves and a Yankees cap in his hands.

"Ummm," he said suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Danny's going to meet us at the subway." He told Zoey nervously.

Zoey smiled. She was freaking on the inside, her stomach had butterflies like never before. "Here's my metrocard for him. And some spending money." She handed them to Flack. He took the card, but pushed the money away. "It's ok, we got it."

"Don"

"Zoey, it's his birthday present from us." He insisted. Ryan beamed. "I brought you a hat, since I heard this horrible rumor that your mom hates baseball. And a glove, in case we get a ball out way!"

Ryan was giddy with excited now. He grabbed Flack's hand and pulled him out the door. "Bye mom!"

"We'll have him home after supper." Flack called over his shoulder.

"Have fun!" Zoey called after them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, buddy, what do you want to eat?" Flack asked him once they were all seated in the booth. Danny was very happy. His plan had worked. He knew that Flack would bond with Ryan if given the chance.

"Chicken nuggets. No! A hamburger, a big huge one. With French fries. And a coke." He declared. "Please." He quickly added.

"And where do you think you are goin' to put all that food?" Danny asked playfully.

"In here." He pointed to his stomach.

45 minutes later, Flack was finishing off Ryan's hamburger and fries. He could tell Ryan was starting to get tired. Flack and Danny said goodbye to Hawkes as they walked with Ryan to the subway station. Once they reached the stairs, Flack picked him up. Danny looked at him and smiled.

"What? He's tired, I don't want him to fall." Flack told him.

They got into the subway and Flack sat down with Ryan asleep in his arms. An older woman smiled at him. Finally, just before her stop, the woman went over to Flack. "It's so nice to see a father and son spending time together this day in age. He looks just like you. Even has your eyes. How precious." She smiled.

Danny held his breath. _'Ya, the kid kinda looks like him, blue eyes and all.'_

"Thank you." Flack smiled. "Have a nice night."

As soon as she was off the subway, Danny spoke up. "You've got it baaaaaaaad my friend."

"Don't tell Zoey…or Lindsay. I'll know it was you." He growled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Don." Zoey greeted as she answered her door. "He fell asleep?"

Flack laughed softly "Ya, he was pretty wired at the game. He's come down from the sugar rush now."

"Here, I'll take him so you can get going." She reached for Ryan.

"Just point me to his room, I'll carry him." Flack smiled.

"Right this way."

Flack placed Ryan in bed, while Zoey got his pjs from the dresser. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to change his clothes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Flack asked.

"Hmm? Tell you what?"

"About the rape."

Zoey's head snapped up. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"Sorry, I know." He said sheepishly.

"This is going to sound weird, but I wouldn't change it. Ryan is the best thing in my life." She smiled.

"He's a good kid." Flack admitted. "Really smart."

"Sometimes too smart." She chuckled as she pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead.

"Do you want to go out for supper sometime?" Flack asked quickly. "With me?"

Zoey regarded him for a second. "You don't have to Don, I appreciate you offering…"

"Look, Zoey, I want to. After the ball, I was a dick. I just….well, I was surprised, and kids, I mean…"

"I know." Zoey smiled. "It's ok."

"He's not as scary as I thought. I could settle for being the second best thing in your life." Flack ducked his head once he'd registered what he'd just said. He was saved by Ryan.

"Momma?" he whispered.

"Yes, baby?" Zoey responded taking her eyes off Flack.

"My glove, can I sleep with it?" he asked.

"No honey, its Mr Flack's glove; he has to take it home."

"Its okay buddy, you can have it. That way we can play catch. I can teach you how to throw like the players?" Flack handed him the glove.

"And bat?"

"Of course!"

"Night Momma."

Zoey kissed his forehead and got up to leave the room.

"So…dinner?" Flack asked hopefully just before he stepped into the hallway.

"Sure." She smiled. "Better if it's one of Lindsay's nights off. I can bribe her into babysitting."

"Friday night, say at 6?"

"Sure, see you then."

Flack gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _I wasn't planning on posting anything new, but I had some down time after a really stressful morning…Hopefully this chapter isn't too reflective of my bad day ;)_

_Chili-pepper – I had to make Flack come around eventually, he's a good guy really ;) Danny always struck me as a "meddler"_

_Kasmith101 – Who couldn't love daddy Flack?_

_Dddynamite – glad you loved it!_

_DontLookNowButDeathIsComing – How could Flack and a kid not be adorable? Makes me smile just thinking about it_

_Pnkrckprincess – glad you came out of lurker-dom. Thanks for reading!_

_Wingsofabutterfly86 – Here's an update! Glad you enjoyed both sotries._

_Demolished-soul – you'll have to wait for the playing catch, it comes a little later…here's the next chapter for you!_

_Aemie – its ok to get odd looks, just smile and nod _

_Trixie7 – Here is some bratty 7 year old action…I figured we'd gone long enough without it…_

_The Little Corinthian – Wow! What a review! Thanks! Although, you'll have to fight me for the Flack, hold the tomatoes and extra sexiness…_

_Snowbear96 – He's Flack, of course he'd redeem himself _

_DistractedlyHere – Glad I've hooked you on the story. Still haven't decided what to do with Ryan's evil father…I've got a few ideas…_

Chapter 7 

"Does this mean I'm going to have a dad?" Ryan asked excitedly.

Lindsay dropped the glass she was holding while Danny choked on his bacon. Lindsay had said yes to Zoey's babysitting request so she could finally go out with Flack. Danny had offered to take Lindsay and Ryan to go see _Cars_ at the movies. They spent the night at his place 'just in case'.

"It's not always that easy Ry." Lindsay said bending down to pick up the pieces of shattered glass. "That will take time. Maybe you should wait and talk to mom about it?"

"But Bobby said that he got a new dad when his mom met a new man." Ryan replied putting a spoonful of eggs in his mouth. "And now he's a big brother. Think if I ask, I can be a big brother too?"

"Easy there, those things happen when people are in love. Sometimes it takes awhile for two people to fall in love." Danny tried to explain while he helped Lindsay.

"Mom already told me that babies are made with love. I asked her already, because I want to be a cousin too. And if my Aunt and Uncle have a baby, it means I'm a cousin." Ryan rambled on. "So, you could have a baby? Then I can be a cousin." He looked at them expectantly.

"Ahh, well…" Danny stammered looking at Lindsay.

"It can't just happen because you want it to Ryan." Lindsay smiled.

"Why not? You are already in love. I hear you say it lots." He argued.

"Babies are a lot of work." Danny provided lamely.

"But I want to be a cousin!" he slammed his fists on the table.

"Ryan, you don't always get what you want sweetie. You have to be patient." Lindsay told him.

"I don't want to!" He screamed. "I am the only one in my class with no brothers or sisters and no dad!"

Lindsay sighed. Danny cringed. _'Yet another reminder of why I am NOT ready for kids.'_

"Ryan, please don't get upset…" Lindsay started.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He yelled at her.

"That's it. Let's go. You and me, we're going home. You can spend some time in your room, and explain this to your mom." Lindsay said calmly.

Ryan just wailed. Danny didn't know what to do. Damn, that kid was loud.

Lindsay came back into the kitchen with Ryan's overnight bag. "Ok, let's go."

Ryan cried some more.

"Can you carry him down? We'll hail a cab." She said Danny. He hoisted Ryan kicking and screaming downstairs. On he was in the cab, Lindsay spoke. "Sorry, I'll see you at work?"

Danny chuckled. "Ok, just get him home." He gave her a quick kiss and watched the cab drive off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How'd Ryan do yesterday?" Danny asked Lindsay at work the next day.

"He cried and screamed. Spent the day in his room, Zoey spent the day in hers." Lindsay sighed.

"Tough on her?"

"This is the first time he's pulled the daddy card on her. She feels bad. Like it's her fault…"

"She have a good date though?"

"Ya. She was happy with it. She really likes him, even though she won't admit it, I can tell." Lindsay smiled.

"I think Flack's got it bad. He was talking about teaching Ryan some baseball so they could put him on a team."

"They?" Lindsay raised her eyebrows.

"Ya, I pointed that out too, he blushed. The collective 'they'. The boy is a gonner." He winked.

"Lindsay, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mac interrupted.

"Sure, what do you need?" she asked.

"You know by filling this paperwork, you'll be restricted to the lab? No fieldwork."

Danny looked at her suspiciously. "I figured as much." She laughed.

Mac smiled. "Ok then. I'll look forward to it!"

"Ok. That was weird." Danny said. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm going to bring Ryan in for 'Take your kids to work' day. Zoey didn't want him in her class for obvious reasons, and he would have been really pissed not to participate, so I offered."

"Wow. Totally not what I was thinking." He breathed.

"What? What did you think?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know. Never mind. When is the kids at work thingy?" he changed the subject.

"Next Friday…" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Good, he'll have fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to go with Aunt Lindsay." Ryan huffed.

"Well, you either go with her, or go to school. You choose." Zoey let out an exasperated sigh as Ryan stomped off to his room.

"God, he's been so difficult lately, what did I do?" she asked Lindsay.

"He's just being moody. Figuring things out."

"Think I'm working too much? Is it because I'm dating? Neglecting him? Oh my God, Lindsay, and I neglecting him?" Zoey started crying.

Lindsay couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "No Zoey. You're not neglecting him. You're living for once. He's acting out, that's all." They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Look, go clean up, I'll let the guys in." Lindsay smiled. Zoey went back to her room before Lindsay moved to open the door.

"Hey." Danny said as he kissed her in greeting. "Where is everyone?"

"We are having family issues. Zoey will be out in a minute."

"What happened?" Flack asked as he took off his coat.

"Ryan is just pushing his limits. He's seven now you know. He knows it all." She winked.

Flack smiled. "And Zoey?"

"She's worried she's neglecting him, and that's why he's like this."

"Are you serious?" Danny asked. They heard the door creak open. They looked down the hall to see Ryan looking around.

"I think she's crying." He said worriedly. "I can hear it in the walls. Did I make her cry?" his lip quivered.

"Ry, come here. We'll let Don go and talk to mom." Lindsay told him. To everyone's surprise, Ryan went over to where Flack was sitting and climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"Ok then, I will talk to mom. You stay with Don." Lindsay smiled and got up. Ten minutes later, Zoey emerged from her room. The boys looked up from the tv screen. Flack got up and went over to hug her.

"Momma? I want to go to work with Uncle Danny….please?" Ryan asked quietly.

Zoey sighed in Flack's embrace. She pulled away to respond. "Ok, how about you go with Lindsay in the morning, then if Danny has time, you can stay with him?"

"Ok!" Ryan said excitedly. The rest of the evening went well. The boys even did the dishes while Zoey and Lindsay watched tv.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don!" Ryan squealed when he saw Flack step off the elevator. Don smiled as Ryan ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Look at you! You even have a lab coat." He chuckled.

"Uncle Danny said I'm being helpful." Ryan beamed.

"I heard. That's why I'm here. I need _your_ help at the station. Can you come?" Flack asked seriously as he put Ryan back on the ground.

Ryan gasped. "Really? You need _my_ help?"

"I do. I even brought a badge for you." Flack maintained his serious demeanour.

"You trying to steal my help Flack?" Danny came up to them smirking.

"Uncle Danny, he said he _needs_ my help!" Ryan said eyeing the badge Flack was holding out for him.

"Hmmm, well, I guess you should go them. He'll need all the help he can get to catch those bad guys." Danny winked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, you ready to surprise mom?" Flack asked Ryan.

"Ya!" he replied.

"Got your badge? Ok. Clip it on your belt. Put the hat on." Flack instructed before they got out of the car.

Flack knew Zoey had to grade papers right after school, so he figured he'd go by with Ryan. He thought she'd enjoy the surprise and he could give her a drive home so she wouldn't have to take the subway.

"I've never been to mom's work, have you?" Ryan asked Flack as he gripped his hand before they entered the school.

"I have."

"To arrest people?" Ryan asked with wide eyes.

"Yup. You're mom is very brave to work here. There are a lot of bad kids who come to school here." Flack admitted.

"Wow….she's brave? Like you?"

"Even braver." Flack smiled.

Ryan smiled back. "So my mom is cool?"

Flack laughed. "I think she's cool."

They rounded the corner to Zoey's classroom. She was sitting at her desk grading papers.

"Mom!" Ryan called. Zoey looked up and smiled.

"Wow! Look at you!" she laughed. Flack let Ryan's hand go so he could run to her.

"I'm Officer Connors. Everyone called me that. I go to go in Don's police car. He made the sirens go on our way to the donut shop!" he exclaimed.

"He did? Aren't you lucky?" Zoey smiled at Flack.

"We came to drive you home." Ryan explained.

"Hmm, I better get my stuff then. I don't want to keep my favourite policemen waiting." She winked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _Sorry for the posting delay. School really gets in the way! I'll try to write as often as I can, but it looks like I'm going to actually have to pay attention in class this semester…imagine that!  Thanks for the reviews guys, makes me smile when I read them!_

_Miss Higher Power – I came _thisclose_ to wanting to make her pregnant, but figured I'd tuck that little storyline away for a rainy day _

_Chili-peppers – I would love to see daddy Flack in action…how cute would that be?_

_Wingsofabutterfly86 – could Flack ever be anything but sweet? ;)_

_Princess of Peas – Thanks!_

_Demolished-soul – Glad you liked it. 'Bring your kids to work day' used to be my favourite when I was in elementary school. I got to go to work with my dad and play hangman on his office whiteboard all day…_

_Smiliee – I'm glad I've got you addicted ;) I could imagine the look on Danny's face if he thought Lindsay was pregnant…mwha mwha mwah_

_The Little Conrinthian – I'll fight you for Flack, just name you date and time…I'll be there ;) I live out in the country, and the cops are always at the donut shop. I know on quiet days they will run the sirens to get there…_

_Trixie7 – Danny's panic face look is my favourite I think, so had to fit it in here._

_Snowbear96 – Yes, the dreaded daddy question, hopefully she'll give him a good answer _

_PenguinGoddess – Here is more for you. Glad you're waiting patiently _

_Katy – Glad you think being daddy like suits Flack, I agree! _

Chapter 8

"Official 3 month anniversary…big deal for you Flack." Danny smirked.

"Ya, you paved the way for me Messer, dating the same girl for, what, eight month now?" Flack shot back.

"Nine actually…" Danny said dismissively. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"It _is_ a schoolnight, so I was thinking dinner at Fratelli's."

"Woah, goin' all out, eh man?" Danny laughed. "She'll love it."

"That's the idea." Flack replied happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's running late." Lindsay smiled as she opened the door to reveal a very well dressed Flack. "Wow, you even know how to dress up a suit. I'm impressed!"

"You'd be surprised, Monroe." He winked back. "Where's Ryan?"

"At a friend's place for dinner. He'll be home by 8, don't worry."

"I just haven't seen him in awhile." Flack defended.

"I know. A whole three days. How did you survive?" she teased.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm coming!" Zoey called as she saw Flack in the doorway. "The meeting went long, and now they are telling me I need to go to this conference. Ugh! What a day!"

"I told you not to worry about it. You've got a week to figure it out. Just go and enjoy your night!" Lindsay said pushing her out the door.

"What conference?" Flack asked in the elevator.

"Oh, 'Teaching Physical Education at Inner City Schools'." Zoey said with a small laugh. "How to use PE as an intervention and all that jazz."

"They want you to go?"

"They want me to be a speaker!" She laughed. "Isn't that crazy? What kind of expertise do I have?"

"Well, you teach in one of the roughest areas of one of the biggest cities Zo, of course you have expertise." Flack smiled.

She sighed. "I suppose, but it's in a week, and I have Ryan. I can't just get up and leave for 5 days."

"Where is it?"

"LA. I would have to leave on a Monday, back on Friday. It's unrealistic, I'm going to tell them tomorrow that I can't go."

"It's a great opportunity for you! We can figure something out." Flack smiled.

"Lindsay got to work, and I can't just pawn my child off on her." Zoey replied seriously.

"Between Lindsay and me, we can figure it out. You go." He urged. Zoey stopped walking and looked at him.

"You and Lindsay?" she raised an eyebrow.

Flack blushed once he realized what he'd said. It was a _huge_ deal for him to offer to watch Ryan. "Ya, makes sense. Lindsay and I can work out a schedule. Hazel would probably be able to help us out too, right?"

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said smiling, her eyes starting to water.

Flack chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Zoey, don't cry. We still gotta make sure Ryan is okay with it."

"Are you kidding? He'll be so happy! A whole five straight days with you and Lindsay…" she laughed.

"I'll check my schedule tomorrow morning, and we can figure it all out then?" He said releasing her from his arms.

"Ok, I'll ask Lindsay tonight, see what hers is like." Zoey smiled. "Oh my God, I might be going to LA!"

Flack laughed and took her hand. "Let's get going, or we'll miss our reservations."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nervous?" Zoey laughed as Lindsay scurried from the bathroom to the bedroom. Lindsay shot her an evil look.

"Of course I'm nervous! I'm meeting his parents for the first time!" Lindsay growled.

"Jeez, easy now. It's Sunday brunch, nice, casual, they've just come from church, they'll be inspired." Zoey giggled.

"You better be nice to me lady! I'm watching your kid while you go basking in the California sunshine. I can have him completely brainwashed by the time you get back." She called from the bedroom.

Zoey laughed. "And you _know_ how thankful I am."

"To be honest, I'm doing it for Flack. He would have done anything for 5 days with Ryan." Lindsay laughed.

Zoey's brow furrowed. "I thought you were taking him to school, and Don was picking him up and watching him until you got home?"

Lindsay poked her head out into the hallway. "Oh. Ya. That's right. Silly me."

"Lindsay. Spill it." Zoey commanded.

"Don't be mad, ok?" she said stepping out into the hallway.

"Just tell me."

"Flack is taking modified duty for the 5 days that you're gone. He'll be on desk duty while Ryan's at school, and he'll stay here with him when he's not at school. Zoey, he's so excited about it. He _wants_ to do this." She explained. "I'll be at Danny's, and ready to help if he needs it."

Zoey sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't go, it's putting everyone out."

"Don't even start with that crap Zo. Flack and Ryan are so excited about it." Lindsay smiled. "They're even going to take Danny out for some 'male bonding' stuff. It's cute. Just let them have it!"

"Ok, ok. You'd better hurry. You'll be late." Zoey sighed in defeat.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is ok?" Zoey asked worriedly looking from Flack to Ryan and back again.

"Zoey, we'll be fine. Don't worry. Really." Flack smiled. "He's going to be late for school if you keep stalling like this."

"Right, Ok." She knelt down in front of Ryan. "Be good for Don, ok? Remember to be polite when you meet his parent's tonight. I love you, and I'm gonna miss you!" She sniffled a bit as she gave him a hug.

"Don't cry mom. I'll be here when you come home. It's going to be fun. It'll be just like having a dad!" Ryan smiled excitedly. Zoey looked up at Flack. He looked just as surprised as her.

"We'll be fine." Flack reassured her with a hug. "Call us when you get there."

"Ok. Enjoy yourselves." She smiled and kissed Flack, then Ryan, then Flack again. "Be good. Both of you!"

They both waved as Zoey went past security. Once she was out of sight Flack turned to Ryan. "Ok buddy, let's get you to school?"

"Do I have to?" he whined.

Flack laughed. "Nice try Ry. It's not gonna work. We'd get in _big_ trouble if mom or Aunt Lindsay found out."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready to go Ryan?" Flack called down the hall.

"Just a second!" he called back. Five minutes later, Ryan came out of his room dressed in his 'meet the parents' outfit.

"Lookin good man. Your mom pick that out?" Flack smiled.

"We did it together." Ryan smiled as he walked towards Flack. "But I can't do this up." He pointed to his belt.

"Ok, I'll help you." Flack motioned for him to come over. "Are you excited to go to dinner?"

"Ya! I've never been to a fancy restaurant where everyone dresses up." He smiled. "What am I supposed to call them?"

"Who?"

"Your mom and dad." He replied as Flack finished tucking in Ryan's shirt and doing up his belt.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask them." Flack smiled.

"Mom said that you have the same name as your dad!" he said obviously finding it very intriguing.

"I do, but he calls me Junior."

"Junior!" Ryan exclaimed before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, thanks man. That's nice." Flack chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Donald! They're here!" Flack's mother exclaimed when she saw Flack and Ryan crossing the street to get to the restaurant.

"I think you're more excited about this meeting than all the rest of us combined, Katherine. Just because he's taken to the kid, doesn't mean he's going to marry the girl next week and give you the 5 grandchildren you're lobbying for." Donald replied with a smile.

"I'll settle for one right now." She said standing up and going to the door where Flack and Ryan had just entered.

"Donnie! Hi sweetheart." Katherine said with a smile and gave Flack a kiss and a hug. "Who is this handsome young man?" she asked.

"I'm Ryan." He smiled shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Ryan. I'm Donnie's mom, Katherine. You can call me Nana." She said as she hugged him.

"Ma…" Flack said with a warning tone. He knew was she was up to.

"Oh hush Donnie. Come on, your father is at our table." She said taking Ryan's hand.

"I've never had a Nana before." Ryan said happily. "I have a Grampy, but not a Nana."

"Well, now you have a Nana, a Grampy, and you can all him Poppa." Katherine said pointing towards Donald.

"Mom!" Flack said sharply. "You don't think you're going a bit overboard?"

"Donnie, let us get to know each other." She smiled helping Ryan onto his chair.

"Just give it up, Junior." Donald smiled. "She's too far gone now."

Flack sighed as he sat down. This was not good. Yet, it was. He was glad his mother accepted Ryan, and Zoey, even though she'd only met her once. It was not good because now that she had the taste of grandchildren in her mouth, she'd be hounding him for more. She'd probably start on Zoey too. He smiled as he watched his mom help Ryan read the prices on the menu. His smile faded as a thought flitted through his head. She wouldn't pull Ryan in on her little plan, would she? The two of them together, lobbying for Flack and Zoey to have kids. _'Definitely not a good idea to introduce Ryan to mom... bad, bad, bad idea…'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _Hey guys! I managed to sneak in some writing time this week. One of my profs actually talked about nothing for 2 hours, right after she took attendance in a 4th year class of 110 students…the only thing that got me through was the fact the CSI NY would be on tv as soon as I got home. Once I start my internship, time will be tighter, but I'll try to keep updating regularly until I finish…I have a few more ideas for this _

_dddynamite – glad you like it!_

_kasmith101 – I tried to make Flack's mom likeable. A lot of mom's get 'baby fever' LOL_

_demolished-soul – Wow, 14 and she's pushing for grandkids? My mom said no dating until I was 16 ;)_

_The Little Corinthian – Hmm, I suppose I could do joint custody. I completely agree with him having a day off…We will have to compare our schedules! Plotting mothers, aren't they the greatest? And I would pay good money to have seen the look on your face when your mom asked your boyfriend that…teehee VERY true about not picking your gene pool, I can sympathize…_

_wingsofabutterfly86 – I call my dad's mom Nana. She's very Nana-ish _

_Miss Higher Power – Thanks! I have to admit, I have been neglecting the DL in recent chapters, but I promise there is some coming in the near future._

_chili-peppers – Flack totally strikes me as the kind of guy who would have an over bearing mom, but the sweet kind of overbearing that you cant really get mad at._

_snowbear96 – they do belong together _

_pucktofaerie – Thanks for the compliments! Glad you like it _

Chapter 9

"You came solo?" Zoey asked as Flack came up beside her at the luggage carousel.

"Ya, I lost him on Wednesday, sorry." He winked before giving her a kiss. "He's with my parents."

"Your parents?" She asked, surprised.

"Ya, my mother is in love. I can barely get her to let him come home with me." Flack chuckled.

"So the week went well? You don't look too tired, and you're both still alive, so it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Zoey laughed as she spotted her bag on the carousel.

"I got it." Flack said stepping towards her bag. "It went well. I mean, we survived. I don't think he liked my cooking, but he ate. He went to school everyday, even though he did try to bribe his way out of it. I stood strong."

Zoey laughed. "Well, good on your part to resist giving into a 7 year old."

"You laugh, but you _know_ how he is. How could you not have warned me?" he teased.

"Hmm, must have slipped my mind… Did he use the clean the bathroom bribe?" she smiled as they made their way out of the airport.

"He did! A lot! That's the one that usually gets you, huh?"

"Oh ya. Hard to turn down a bathroom cleaning."

"Me, it was breakfast. He said he'd make the toast while I slept 5 more minutes. He can find your weaknesses and then he goes in for the kill." He told her as her put her bag in the trunk of his car.

"He knows how to get what he wants. He'll go far in life." She chuckled as Flack started the car.

"Enough about us boys, how was your week?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"It wasn't bad." She responded once they pulled apart. "It was interesting to hear other's approaches to intervention. I won't bore you with the details. But I _did_ go to a nudist beach."

Flack glanced at her quickly with raised eyebrows before putting his focus back on the road. "I didn't think that was…uh…your, uh…thing?" he swallowed hard.

"Ok, you can get that mental picture out of your head, because it's _not_ my thing." She chuckled.

"You can't go to a nudist beach just to watch. Aren't there rules against that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I took my top off, but that's it. It was weird enough, trust me." She said seriously. "The guy that took us explained the rules."

"The guy?" he looked at her again. "What guy? You took your shirt off with a guy?"

"Oooo, look at you! Your little green monster rearing his ugly head, Don? Relax. If you're as nice as this guy was, maybe I'll take me top off for you too."

Flack's head snapped over to her. "Seriously?" he smirked.

Zoey gave him an innocent look and shrugged her shoulder. Flack could feel his pants get a little tighter. _'Great…and we have to go to my parents' house…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Ryan likes them?" Zoey asked stepping out of the car.

"He does." Flack smiled. "I have to warn you. He calls them Nana and Poppa."

"You're kidding?" she asked. "His idea! Because I didn't say anything…" she was mortified at the thought of her son being so forward with Flack's parents.

He laughed. "No, it's my mother's doing. Don't worry. I should also mention she is _loving_ this grandmother stuff, and according to my father, she's planning for more."

"More?" Zoey asked as Flack knocked on the door.

"Ya. More grandkids. As in, you and I, having kids. Lots of them." He sighed.

The door swung open revealing Katherine with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so glad you guys are here! Perfect timing, dinner is almost ready. Here, let me take your coats. How was your flight dear?"

"Oh, it was fine. Thank you." Zoey smiled.

"Momma!" Ryan called as he came running down the hall. "I missed you!" he exclaimed as her jumped into her arms.

"Oh honey, I missed you too!" she replied giving him a hug. "Did you have fun with Don this week?"

"I did! And, I have a Nana and a Poppa now!" he smiled.

"I know! Don told me. That's very exciting!" she replied.

"We did _lots_ of stuff while you were gone. Nana even let me and Don sleepover last night. It was so fun!"

"Ok sweetheart, why don't you take your mom to the living room. Let her sit down. Remember she's been working while she was gone, so she's probably a lot more tired than usual." Katherine smiled.

"Do you need help with dinner?" Zoey asked before following Ryan.

"No no, you go sit and relax. He missed you more than he'll admit…actually, they both did." Katherine winked. Flack blushed as Zoey smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we should send him to your parents more often. Tires him out." Zoey whispered in the elevator.

"It's been like this all week." Flack smiled. "I liked it." He commented as he shifted Ryan's weight in his arms.

"He's always been a good kid. Never one of those crazy kids that run around yelling, won't go to bed, throwing things…" she laughed as they stepped off the elevator. "I hope they are all like that."

"You planning for more?" Flack asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course! I always wanted five kids. So I've got one down, four more to go." She smiled. "How could you not?"

"_Please_ don't' tell my mother that. She would never let it go." Flack pleaded.

"What about you?" she asked. "You want kids?"

"Uhh…well…maybe not 5, but ya, eventually I guess." He replied nervously.

"It's ok Don. I'm not going to kick you out because you don't want a 'team' of kids." She laughed.

He looked at her nervously before putting Ryan down in his bed. Zoey put her hand on his arm.

"Seriously Don." She told him.

"I just never really stopped to think about it. Didn't think I was the type. But, you know, he kinds makes me think I could do it." Flack blushed looking down at Ryan while Zoey changed him into his pjs.

"You're really good with him. And he loves you Don. Even though he doesn't really say it, he does." Zoey smiled at him.

"Do you think, if we, uh, had kids…they'd be liked that?" Flack as ked nervously. "You know…good?"

Zoey laughed. "I don't know. I was actually thinking about that when your mom was telling us your childhood horror stories."

"I enjoyed life is all…I had an active imagination." He defended.

"I think you'd have girls anyways. Just so it would drive you crazy." She said as she shooed him out of Ryan's room and flicked off his light. "It's called payback."

"Figures." He muttered, but secretly, he was happy Zoey had given it some thought.

"You want to spend the night?" she asked blushing nervously.

Flack's heart leapt in his chest. "You offering?" he smirked.

"Well, you've been here all week anyways. You can wake up tomorrow morning with Ryan so I can sleep in." she grinned.

"Ah hah, an ulterior motive." He teased, stepping up to her, pinning her between him and the kitchen counter. He placed his hands on either side of her, boxing her in. He bent down and started kissing her neck.

"I remember mentioning something about being nice and tops coming off…" she replied her eyes closed, enjoying the attention she was getting.

"Hmm, I seem to remember the same thing…" he said between kisses.

She responded by grinding her hips against his. Flack moaned into her neck. This was the longest he'd ever waited to have sex in a relationship. _'This is gonna be so good.'_ He thought as she took his hand and led him to her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Momma?" Ryan said quietly from the doorway of Zoey's room. Flack and Zoey were sound asleep. Ryan smiled when he saw Flack was there too. _'Just like Bobby said, after dinner they have sleepovers, then I get a dad!"_

He padded over to Flack's side of the bed. He carefully began to climb into bed. Flack felt the tugging and woke up. He saw Ryan trying to climb into bed. "Hey buddy," he whispered. "are you ok?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" he whispered back.

"Sure, come on." Flack smiled. Ryan climbed up with Flack's help and snuggled in between Zoey and Flack. He sighed contentedly as he drifted to sleep.

Flack stayed awake to watch Zoey and Ryan sleep. He smiled to himself. _'Ya, I'm in love…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you woke up to Ryan and Flack in bed with you?" Lindsay asked, wide eyed.

Zoey nodded.

"Oh my God! That's adorable." She squealed.

"That's what I thought. I'm so happy Linny. I can't believe it." Zoey smiled.

"Ok, keep that happy feeling going when I tell you this, ok?" Lindsay said.

"Well…when you start it off like that…I get worried." Zoey's brow furrowed.

"Danny asked me to move in with him and I said yes." She said quickly.

"Are you serious? Lindsay, that's amazing!" Zoey squealed.

"Really! I was worried you'd be upset because of the rent and stuff. So before you say anything. I want to keep my room for another couple months, just in case." She said seriously.

"That is so typical you." Zoey laughed. "But sure. That's fine."

"Great, maybe by then, you and Flack can move in together." Lindsay winked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Zoey chuckled, glancing at her watch. "I gotta get back to school. Thanks for lunch."

"No problem." Lindsay replied. "We'll talk later?"

"Ya, you still want Ryan for the weekend?"

"Yup! Danny's been dying to take him to the zoo." Lindsay smiled. "Just an excuse for him to go, if you ask me."

"Ok, we'll chat later!" Zoey laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What you got Monroe?" Flack asked as Lindsay began walking away from the body.

"It looks like there's a –" Lindsay was interrupted by Flack's police scanner going off in his car.

_Attention all units. 10-32. H.S 79 at 116th and 1st. Shots fired, hostages reported with possible casualties. All available units please respond._

Lindsay's face went pale as she turned to Flack. His face was unreadable. It took him a moment before he started running towards his car.

"Danny! Stop him!" Lindsay yelled. Danny managed to wrestle Flack to the ground as Lindsay grabbed his keys.

"Let me go! I gotta get there!" he snapped angrily.

"Danny's driving." Lindsay gave Danny the keys.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Danny asked as he started the car.

"The 10-32 is at Zoey's school." Lindsay said quietly as she eyed Flack in the backseat.

"Jesus…" Danny muttered flicking on the sirens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _So, I really feel bad about the cliffhanger I left. So here is an update. I was up early yesterday morning, class doesn't start until 1, and my brother owed me, so I made him do my morning chores  I kinda got carried away with this chapter…oops!_

_kasmith101 – Flack is a good daddy, eh? More DL is on its way…not this chapter as much, but the next one!_

_Aemie – I know, the end was terrible ;) Leaving you guys with a cliffhanger, I felt really bad…oops!_

_AkimaDoll – I know, cliffhangers not fair, sorry!_

_Trixie7 – Hm, if I'd known you were going on holidays, I wouldn't have been so mean! Hope you enjoy then though!_

_wingsofabutterfly86 – here's what happens next!_

_xbexyboox – Thanks!_

_chili-peppers – I love fatherly Flack too. Lindsay is moving in with Danny…and that's not all…_

_bretam3 – Here is the next chapter, as quick as I could! Just because you asked ;) I don't want it to end either, I've got a whole bunch more things I wanna do with the characters…_

_PenguinGoddess – Sorry about leaving you guys hanging, but glad you're being patient about it _

_pucktofaerie – Kids actually think so simply like that, it's great. I wish it could always be that simple!_

_snowbear96 – do you really think I could be that mean and let Zoey die? Nah, that's way too much angst for my liking!_

_Becky – Here is more…again, I apologize for the cliffhanger ;)_

_demolished-soul – You will find out what's up with Zoey now…_

_The Little Corinthian – Parents, I think their goal is to embarrass their children. Good that he stuck around though ;) Wednesdays off is a very good idea. Works for me too, since I have early class Thursday mornings anyways…teehee, yes, a new level of insanity has been reaches…nice…Sexy daddy indeed, Danny too, very yummy. Drooling is allowed, as long as you clean up after yourself _

_dddynamite – I had to have some action…can't be fluffy and happy all the time ;) I promise though, I will make sure to have a happy ending!_

_DistractedlyHere – A litte scary actually, there was a shooting at a CEGEP (university prep school in Quebec) a couple days after I wrote that. Gave me chills listening to it on the radio and seeing the footage on the news_

Chapter 10

It was absolute chaos when they arrived at Zoey's school. The medics were treating kids who looked battered and bruised, but Lindsay didn't see any gunshot wounds. She started to look around for Zoey. She spotted Flack's dad over by the SWAT truck; surely he would know where Zoey was. Flack obviously thought the same, because he started walking towards him.

Donald looked at the two detectives coming towards him and grimaced. They were not going to like this at all.

"Dad?" Flack asked his hopes instantly dashed upon seeing his father's face.

"She's inside Don." He turned to face Lindsay. "We are trying to establish a direct line to the classroom. From what we've gotten so far, the shooter is after another student. Zoey refused to leave. I'm assuming to protect the kid."

"Fuck Zoey!" Flack said angrily as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Easy Flack." Lindsay soothed. "It's not going to help things to be pissed."

"She's right Junior. You are too involved, you need to stay out of the way, and let us work."

"Sir, the line is connected." A tech told Donald.

"Stay here Junior. I'll keep you updated." He said before ducking into the van.

Two hours later, little progress had been made. Well, in Flack's opinion anyways. The shooter, Murray, had released all the hostages except the one he wanted. And Zoey. She refused to leave. Flack was pissed…at the shooter, and SWAT for not just busting in…and Zoey for staying.

Flack's thoughts were interrupted by the phone in the van ringing. He and Lindsay both got up to listen in.

"Captain Flack." Donald answered.

"_Donald. It's Zoey. I need a favour." She said nervously._

"Ok? Is everything ok?" he asked glancing at Flack and Lindsay. He motioned for the techs to get them headsets to listen in. Flack's breath caught when he heard Zoey's voice.

"_It's ok. I'm fine, we are fine. No one is going to do anything they might regret."_

"Zoey, we need to get you out of there." Donald started.

"_No, you don't. But I need you to get someone to pick Ryan up at school."_

"Fine, we'll take care of it. Can we talk to Murray?"

"_He doesn't want to talk. Is Don there?"_

"He is."

"_Tell him not to worry so much." She forced a small chuckle._

"I don't think that's possible, but I'll make sure he tried. We'll take care of Ryan. You sure Murray won't talk?"

There was the sound of a struggle on the other end of the line. Flack heard Zoey starting to protest, and then some harsh words from a male, then the line fell silent.

Donald tried to call back right away, but there was no answer. He sighed. "Can we have someone get Ryan?" he asked Lindsay. It was no use talking to Flack; he was already out of the van pacing around.

"I'll go." Danny volunteered. "I know where to get him."

"Alright. Take him home, we'll call you if anything changes." Donald said nodding.

"Will do." Danny said before he turned to walk to a car.

About an hour after Danny left, the phone rang again. This time it was the shooter.

"Captain Flack."

"_I want a helicopter and a million bucks." He demanded._

Flack scoffed. Who the hell is this guy?

"I'll look into it, but you need to show be an act of good faith Murray. Release the hostages, and we'll talk."

"_I'd release Ms Connors, but she won't leave Drew, and he's not going anywhere. I'll call back in 20. Helicopter and money." With that he hung up._

"There is no way he's getting that." Donald said gravely.

True to his word, he called back 20 minutes later. _"Where's my chopper?"_

"I need those hostages Murray." Donald said calmly. "Let them go and-." He was cut off by the sound of a struggle and Zoey yelling in the background. Suddenly the sound of two shots echoed though the phoneline. Flack's face paled.

"Murray? Murray! What happened?" Donald yelled into the phone. All he got in response was the phone hanging up.

Donald turned and yelled outside the van. "SWAT! Let's go, prepare to enter!" Flack watched helplessly as everyone scrambled around him.

The phone rang again. Donald motioned for Lindsay to answer.

"Detective Monroe."

"_Oh thank God. Lindsay!"_

"Zoey! What happened? Are you okay?" she panicked. Flack motioned for SWAT to hold there positions.

"_We are coming out. Drew's coming first. He was shot in the arm. He's coming out now, ok?"_

"Ok, hold on." Lindsay motioned to Flack.

"Hostage coming out!" Flack bellowed from the van. He watched as the school doors swung open and the kid came running out.

"_Don's there?" he heard Zoey ask_.

Lindsay chuckled. "You can tell by hearing him yell in the background?"

"_Is he mad? Probably?" she asked._

"He's worried. But would probably skin Murray is he had the chance, ya." Lindsay smiled.

"_Ok, well we are coming out. He's not armed, make sure you tell them."_

"Ok, we're waiting."

Flack watched the door nervously. It opened slowly as Zoey walked out with the guy right behind her. She was holding the gun, and quickly put it on the ground. SWAT went dashing towards them. He could hear Zoey yelling for them not to hurt Murray. It took two SWAT officers to pull her away.

She burst into tears the second she saw Flack. He pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest. They must have stood there for ten minutes before she spoke. "I want to go home." She told him.

He nodded. "Ok, let's go."

Once they got into the car. She spoke again. "Ryan?"

"Danny and Lindsay are going to take him, then he'll go to my parents, is that ok?" he asked.

She nodded silently and stared out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She alright?" Katherine's voice asked nervously through the phone.

Flack sighed. "Honestly Ma, I don't know. She won't say much. She's taking a bath now."

"Ok, but she's not hurt."

"No." he answered."

"Thank goodness. Ryan's here. We just told him she wasn't feeling well."

"Thanks Ma."

"Go take care of her Donnie."

He sighed as he hung up the phone. He stared at the bathroom door before he decided to go for broke. "Zoey?" he asked knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, I'm in the tub Don. I'm not decent." She said with a slight teasing tone in her voice. He was relieved that she was attempting to be humorous.

"I've seen it before, remember?" he smiled.

"That was different! Just a minute. Let me strategically place the bubbles…" she giggled. "Ok, you can come in."

He opened the door. He tried not to stare, but it was hard. "You, uh, ok?" he asked as he sat on the toilet.

"I just….I dunno. He was my student. How could I not've seen it Don?" she asked.

"Don't do that to yourself Zoey. What happened today had nothing to do with you. There was nothing you could have done." He told her.

"It's just; I feel there is something I could have done." She sighed.

"I don't want you to teach in Harlem anymore." He blurted out.

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"Zoey, its dangerous." He pleaded with her. He knew he'd struck a nerve with her.

"Well, too bad. It's my job." She stated as she stood up in the tub. "Towel." She demanded her earlier shyness of exposing herself gone.

Flack paused for a brief moment, taking in the sight before him. He unconsciously licked his lips. He didn't have time to react before she stepped out of the tub and slapped him across the face. "Don't you _dare_ check me out right now." She fumed.

'_Holy shit'_ he sighed rubbing his cheek. "Zoey, I…"

"No. You know what?" she started as she wrapped herself in a towel. "I'll stop working in Harlem, when you stop dealing with criminals." She said walking out of the bathroom to her bedroom.

Don jumped up to follow her. "That's not the same!" he exclaimed, his cheek still stinging.

"Look. You have no say. We aren't married or engaged. We don't have any kids together. You have nothing on me." She shot back.

"Fine! So if we got married, or had a kid, you'd listen to me?" he asked, almost daring her.

She regarded him for a moment. "Ya, I would. I'd consider it."

"Ok, then let's do it." He exclaimed.

Zoey looked at him in surprised. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Let's do it. Get married, have kids. Although, technically, we already have one." He pointed out.

Tears started forming in her eyes. "Are you serious Don? Because you can't just take it back in a week. We've only been together 4 months." She started to cry.

"Zoey, I'm serious. Jesus, today when you were in there, it was horrible. I kept thinking how I would tell Ryan. I can't lose you guys." He said hugging her.

"Married? Are you serious?" she asked.

"If you'll stop working in Harlem." He stated. "Actually, I probably would anyways." He laughed.

"Ok, let's compromise. I'll stop working in Harlem when I'm pregnant." She smiled, thinking it would give her another couple years. After all, Flack had admitted he was scared.

"The second you find out." He agreed. "And we start trying now."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Are you serious?"

"Totally."

She squealed with happiness and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Don't you want to see the ring first?" he laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _Ok, so school really gets in the way. I get time to write between some classes sometimes, but never find the time to type! Good news is, I have another chapter ½ written so should be able to post another one for you this weekend!_

_PenguinGoddess – Flack's been planning it for awhile…however, he's not the only one with marriage on his mind…_

_kasmith101 – nothing like a nice slap across the face to get a man's attention back in line ;) _

_pucktofaerie – I will continue to try and give Flack some lovin'. He deserves it _

_snowbear96 – of course he bought the ring! He's perfect _

_chili-peppers – Glad you like it! Thanks for the compliment. I really enjoy writing._

_smiliee – glad you loved it! Here is the next one!_

_Melissa – Happy to hear you read the whole thing uninterrupted, I find it hard to write without people bothering me ;) Thanks for the review!_

_demolished-soul – I try to keep you guys on your toes. Don't want to end up being too predictable _

_Mrs. Fitzgerald – Thanks!_

_Chelliyah – Thanks! I'm glad it's getting better, not worse!_

_dddynamite – Wow, jumping for joy…now that's a compliment _

_wingsofabutterfly86 – They are getting married!_

_Aemie – Glad you like it!_

_Miss Higher Power – Glad you like it that much! Sorry I made you wait so long for an update! _

_katydid13 – Thanks!_

Chapter 11

_Three months later_

"It's normal to be nervous, right?" Lindsay asked with a nervous laugh.

Zoey chuckled. "Of course it is. You're getting married for cripes sakes!"

"It just went so fast. But so slow at the same time."

"Linny, there's been nothing slow about the last three months. I got engaged, you got engaged, and you're getting married… Here we are at the salon, mere hours from your wedding." Zoey provided dramatically.

Lindsay sighed as she watched the hairdresser in the mirror. Zoey was right, it _had_ gone really fast. It was like, all of a sudden, the pieces fell into place. Danny proposed to her a day after Flack 'proposed' to Zoey. Lindsay had always wanted a spring wedding, hence the short engagement. Zoey and Flack were going to marry in August. She smiled to herself. Zoey and Flack. She couldn't believe he proposed, then bringing up kids. Flack wanted his own kids, not that he didn't consider Ryan his own…but babies. Lindsay chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Zoey asked.

"I was just thinking about Flack with a baby." She giggled. "Can't wait to see it. Promise to videotape him changing a diaper for the first time?"

"As long as you do the same with Danny." She teased back.

"Hah, that'll be a few years from now."

"What makes you think that? I say you'll be pregnant in a year."

"What? Why do you think that?" Lindsay asked, shocked.

"I've seen you two with Ryan. As soon as you settle down into married life, you'll realize it." Zoey smiled.

"I thought you and Flack were going to start trying?" Lindsay asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nice segway." Zoey snickered. "But yes, in theory, we are trying."

"In theory? Why aren't you pregnant yet?" She winked. "We want a baby!"

Zoey laughed. "Ok well, it doesn't happen with the snap of any fingers. Takes a while for the pill to wear off and my cycle to normalize. We had to talk to Ryan first, of course, he was thrilled. But I don't think I want to be pregnant at my wedding."

"So you've been holding out on him?" Lindsay asked, a little surprised.

"I've been 'family planning'. You know; no sex on certain days of the month. I feel bad, but…..does this make me a bad person?" she asked seriously.

"What? No! Not at all. You've already decided not to work in Harlem next school year, which was his biggest thing right? A little take and give…." Lindsay reassured.

"Right. You're right. God, enough about me! This is your wedding day!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Messer." Flack greeted as he and Ryan walked into the hotel room reserved for the groom.

"Hey guy. Got the tuxes?"

"And the rings. Told you it would be okay. Ye of little faith." Flack said shaking his head.

"Why are you nervous Dino?" Ryan asked, using his newfound nickname for Danny.

"It's a big day buddy. I just want it to go like Aunt Lindsay wants it to go." Danny smiled. _'And hopefully she won't change her mind.'_ He added to himself.

"Oh. Well, it will be ok, 'cause I promise to do it just like we practiced. I'll be good." Ryan told him seriously.

"Thanks buddy. I know you'll try your hardest." Danny smiled at him. "So, should we start getting ready?"

"It'll take us about 30 minutes to get to the Church. How long is it gonna take you to get ready?" Flack teased.

"What do I do in the meantime? Just sit here and make myself more nervous?" he asked.

"Let's watch tv!" Ryan exclaimed.

Danny smiled. "Good idea. You can pick the show."

They watched 'Arthur' in silence for about 15 minutes. Ryan was pretty upset that nothing was on but he settled for the 'baby show' over 'As the World Turns'. Finally, Ryan spoke.

"Don?..." he asked quietly looking down at his hands as he picked at the comforter on the bed.

"Ya…." Flack replied slowly, unsure of Ryan's sudden shyness.

"You and mom are getting married, right?" he asked, still looking down.

"Yes, in August. We told you that already…" Flack said furrowing his brow, unsure of where this was heading. Danny looked on with interest.

"So, if mom's my mom, does that mean you'll be my dad?" he asked.

Danny held his breath while he waited for Flack's response. Flack glanced quickly at Danny, and then back to Ryan. "Well, only if you want me to be." Was the only response he could think of.

Ryan's head snapped up. He looked at Flack with a huge smile on his face. "Really? You'd be my dad?"

"Of course I would. You don't even have to ask." Flack ruffled his hair.

"Could we start now? Can I even call you dad?" his eyes twinkled at the prospect.

A huge smile spread across Flack's face. "Sure. We can start right now if you want."

Ryan jumped onto Flack and gave him a big hug. "This is so cool! I can't wait to tell mom!"

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Danny asked mocking hurt. Ryan smiled and went over to hug Danny.

"Ok boys, we better start getting ready." Flack smiled. He was unbelievably happy right now. It was official; he was a dad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God, oh God. Zoey, I'm so nervous. I feel sick. I'm gonna cry, I know I will." Lindsay said frantically outside the church.

"Ok! Relax! Holy jeez. You sound like you're about ready to make a run for it." Zoey said as she stopped what she was doing and looked at Lindsay.

"I won't make a run for it….I promise." She smiled weakly.

"Well, I wouldn't let you anyways…I'd chase you down." Zoey winked. "Ok, all we need is Ryan, and we're ready to go."

"Speak of the devil…" Lindsay commented as Danny's mother walked Ryan towards them.

"Is it gonna start soon?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"Now that you're here, we are ready!" Lindsay smiled. "You have the rings Mr. Ring Bearer?"

"Dad gave them to me. They are in my pocket. He said not to touch them until you ask for 'em to put 'em on the pillow." He said calmly.

"Dad?" Zoey asked, confused.

"Ya! Don is my dad now. I asked him, he said it was ok." He was really excited about it.

Lindsay looked at Zoey. She could tell Zoey was really moved, and her eyes were starting to tear up. "That's really good Ry. That makes me really happy." Zoey smiled. Ryan went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm happy too, Mom. But we have to go get married now." He said seriously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you believe we just got married?" Lindsay giggled as she sat down in her seat on the plane.

"I think this means we are grown ups now." Danny smirked as he sat down beside her. "But we can be adults after we get back from the honeymoon."

"Mmmm, sounds good to me…" she said snuggling into him.

"Wait, don't fall asleep yet. Once they turn off the seatbelt light, we need to join the mile high club." He whispered.

"Danny, it's not worth it. Fighting in that small space, it's gonna smell, we'll get caught…let's nap so we are rested up for when we land in Honolulu." She sighed happily.

"Nooo, Montana…come on! How cool would it be to tell our kid he was conceived on an airplane!" he grinned.

Lindsay sat straight up. "Kid?"

Danny glanced at her. "Ya…No?" he said slowly, now embarrassed.

"Wow. I just thought…..didn't think you'd want to right away?" she said.

"You and Zoey are always talking about having kids at the same time…so I thought since…never mind. Forget I said it…" he looked away.

Lindsay smiled and put her hand on his forearm. "Danny…that means a lot to me. I figured you'd wanna wait. I didn't want to push anything upon you."

"Linds, it's up to you. I mean you're the one whose gotta carry it around for 9 months." He winked. "I'm ready whenever…Ryan, he…just makes it seem…worth it, you know?"

"I know. I'm game if you are Danny." She smiled as their eyes met.

Danny smiled as he opened his mouth to speak. Lindsay put her hand over his mouth. "No. No mile high club. Adults, Danny. _Parents_, Danny,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're gonna start trying?" Zoey smiled at Lindsay. She'd been back from her 2 week honeymoon for three days. She'd been dying to meet up with Zoey to share the news.

"Ya." She blushed. "Danny's really gung ho about it. Technically we've already started trying."

"Too bad we didn't bet on it earlier. I would have won." Zoey winked.

"So you and Flack; you still being sneaky?" she asked.

"Nope." Zoey replied sipping her tea. "Didn't work out so well."

Lindsay was silent. Zoey's face was unreadable. "Does this mean….are you…oh my God, Zoey, are you pregnant?"

A huge smile flashed across Zoey's face. Lindsay squealed and jumped up from her seat to give her a hug. "How long? When did you find out? Who knows?"

"Slow down Linny!" she laughed. "I've known for a week. Although I had a feeling since the wedding, after I threw up all the chicken. That's my pregnancy no-no…chicken." Zoey closed her eyes and started deep breathing.

"You ok?" Lindsay asked.

Zoey held up her hand. A minute later, she was back to normal. "Sorry, can't even think about it." She laughed. "But, I'm 6 weeks now. You are, officially, the first to know."

"Not even Flack knows?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell him tonight. I just wanted to try it out first. Last time, it was not a happy announcement." She pointed out.

"Well, I'm honoured." Lindsay giggled. "Does it feel the same?"

"Yes and no. I'm happier this time, obviously, so I feel better. Food aversion seems to be the same so far. I had morning sickness a lot with Ryan, but not so much now. A little nausea, but Don hasn't noticed, so can't be that bad." Zoey smiled.

"Did you have a good pregnancy with Ryan?" Lindsay asked.

"Look at you! Married and all up in the girltalk!" Zoey teased. "Overall, after the first trimester, it was good. He was textbook as far as development. I had no cravings, no stretch marks even though I was huge. He was a monster baby, 10 lbs at birth."

Lindsay winced. "Delivery must have been brutal."

"He was a week late. I started labor at 10am on a Sunday. They broke my water Monday morning around 6, he was born Monday night a 11:23."

"Oh my God. Sounds like torture." Lindsay gulped. "Epidural?"

"Of course! And you _don't_ forget the pain. That's a myth. But, I will say, there is nothing like holding your baby for the first time," Zoey smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _I'm SO sorry for the delay. School really gets in the way! LOL I really don't have any time at all, so this is the 2nd last instalment. I will put up the last chapter hopefully in the next couple of days. This one is short, but I promise the next one will be longer… Thanks so much for reading, you guys are awesome! _

_katydid13 – Thanks!_

_Melissa – Glad you like it, unfortunately, it will have to come to an end soon _

_kasmith101 – I think Flack is cute in general, not just as a dad ;)_

_The Little Corinthian – Who doesn't love more babies! And I agree, Flack is very pretty ;) I was very happy to see him during the premiere…drools_

_chili-peppers - Daddy Flack and Daddy Danny would be very nice to see…awwww _

_xbexyboox – yay!_

_demolished-soul – that's right, Danny and Flack are finally grown up and settling down _

_dddynamite – glad you liked it do much that you were dancing!_

_PenguinGoddess – Here's more! _

_snowbear96 – Hope you like this one!_

_Miss Higher Power – Sorry you had the week from hell, but I'm glad this could cheer you up! _

_Trixie7 – Here is Flack's reaction to Zoey's news…_

_pucktofaerie – I'm glad you like Ryan…he was hard to write!_

_feenx – They do always have babies in them! I love babies! Can never get enough of them!_

Chapter 12

"So, to what do I owe this evening of pleasure?" Flack murmured beside Zoey.

"Well, you should thank Lindsay for offering to take Ryan." Zoey said, propping herself up on her pillow so she could see Flack's face. "However, it was part of my plan."

"Your plan?" Flack said looking at her and licking his lips.

"Yes. I needed your full attention." She smiled.

"Well, you've got it now."

"I'm pregnant."

Flack was silent. He just stared at her, the dropped his gaze down to her stomach, and then back up to her face. Zoey held her breath, waiting for him to speak. A smile broke out on his face. "Wow…I can't even….this is…the best news." He leaned in to kiss her. "How long?" he asked one they pulled apart.

"6 weeks."

"Wow." He said putting a hand on her stomach. "That's why you threw up after the wedding? The chicken?"

Zoey laughed. "You remembered?"

"Of course. I remember you said you couldn't eat chicken with Ryan." He smiled.

"Ryan…he's going to be really excited." Zoey smiled.

"He told me he wants a brother. So he can wrestle with him." Flack laughed.

"I say it's a girl. This one already seems easier." Zoey teased.

Flack's face went rigid. "Don't joke. Girls are too much work. We'd never stop worrying."

Zoey burst out laughing. "Lighten up Don!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryan. Come here for a sec. Mom and I want to talk to you." Flack called down the hallway.

"One second, I'm almost done!" Ryan called back from his room. Flack looked at Zoey with a furrowed brow. She smiled in return.

"He's dressing himself this morning. He wants to pick out his own clothes from now on."

"Ok, I'm ready!" Ryan smiled from the doorway. He was wearing jean shorts and a Yankees t-shirt.

"Very nice, Ry!" Zoey smiled as she sat at the table. "You did a good job. Now, come and sit down before dad takes you to school."

"I only have one more week and then it's the summer, right?" he asked excitedly as he got up on the kitchen chair.

"That's right, and that's part of what we wanted to talk to you about." Flack smiled.

"Did you get me a present!" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I'm gonna let mom tell you, ok?" Flack smirked as he sat beside Zoey. All of a sudden Zoey found herself with two sets of eyes on her, and she was extremely nervous.

"Ok Ryan. You know how during the summer you usually go to daycamp?" Zoey started.

"Ya, and I really like it. We play lots of sports." He smiled.

Zoey shifted her eyes between Flack and Ryan. _'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…'_ she thought, but saw Flack reassure her with a smile. "How would you like to spend the summer with me instead?" she asked.

Ryan looked surprised. He looked back and forth between his parents. "You won't be working?" he asked suspiciously.

Zoey shook her head. Ryan smiled and clapped his hands together. "Does this mean we can go on a vacation!"

Flack laughed. "Easy buddy. There is a reason that mom is staying home all summer."

Ryan looked to Zoey expectantly. "Ok, well, the vacation thing, we will see. Remember you are spending a week with Danny and Lindsay while dad and I are on our honeymoon, so that's like a vacation for you…" Zoey started.

"Oh ya! I forgot!" he smiled.

"I'm going to be staying home this summer because we are going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother!" Zoey said excitedly.

Ryan froze on the spot. His expression was unreadable. He looked from Zoey to Flack and back again.

"Ryan?" Flack asked after a few moments.

"So…I'm going to be a big brother?" he asked like he was thinking things over.

"Yes you are." Zoey said cautiously.

"When?"

"In six months, around Christmas time." Flack smiled.

A smile broke out on Ryan's face. He jumped off his chair. "I'm gonna be a big brother!" he squealed. "Can we go to school now, I have to tell _everyone._"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI NY characters, but Zoey is all mine!

A/N: _Here is the final instalment. I've gotten another plot bunny started, so I think a new story is on its way. I really don't have a lot of time to write, but I think I would go crazy if I didn't try. Thanks for reading!!_

Epilogue

"Why can't we be at home this afternoon?" Ryan whined as Flack practically dragged him into Home Depot.

"Because Aunt Lindsay is throwing Mom a baby shower, and there are no boys allowed." Flack replied as he began to search for the paint section.

"But it's cold and rainy, and I don't want to go shopping." He complained as he followed Flack down the aisle.

"Well, we need to buy paint for the baby's room. You and I need to paint it before the baby comes." Flack replied, trying to get Ryan interested in the process.

"But I want to go home!" he said stomping his feet.

Flack sighed. This was Ryan's new thing; throwing temper tantrums at the drop of a hat. The summer had gone beautifully, Zoey and Ryan had so much fun together, the wedding was flawless and the honeymoon was amazing. It all went by so fast. Before Flack knew it, Ryan was back at school, fall was in full swing, and Zoey was _really_ pregnant.

"I don't wanna paint the baby's room!" Ryan started crying. "I don't want the baby anymore!"

'_This, is not good.' _ Flack furrowed his brow and crouched down to Ryan's level. "Why the sudden change of heart? You were so excited."

"I don't want it!" He cried louder. "It's gonna take all my love away, and you won't love me anymore." Ryan was full out crying now. Flack didn't know what to say, this was definitely something Zoey was better at.

"Now why would you say something like that Ryan? You were here first, and we will always love you the same." He consoled, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the other people in the store.

"But Bobby said that his parents loved him less when his little brother came, and the got mad at him all the time, and I don't want that to happen to me…" he sobbed.

'_Who the hell is this Bobby kid? Talk about a shit-disturber.'_ Flack grumbled to himself. "Ryan, it's not going to happen to you." Flack reassured. "You're my buddy remember?"

"Really?" Ryan asked looking up at Flack with tear rimmed eyes. "Forever?"

"Of course forever!" Flack smiled as he pulled him into a big hug. "No matter what happens, ok? You and me, we'll always be buddies."

That seemed to appease Ryan for the time being. He had spent all his energy crying, so Flack ended up having to carry him while he slept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Ryan yelled as he jerked open his bedroom door and ran up and down the hallway of the apartment. He swung open the door to his parents' room, but stopped dead when he saw the empty bed. "Mom?! Dad?!" he called, completely confused that his parents were awake before he was.

"Ryan! In the living room." He heard a voice call him. He slowly walked to the living room. "Uncle Dino?"

"Hey Ry." Danny greeted from his spot on the couch. "Look, Santa came." He pointed towards the tree.

Ryan wasn't so easily distracted. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They had to go to the hospital. Mom is having the baby." Danny smiled gently, not sure what Ryan's reaction would be.

"Really?! Right now?! She's having the baby?!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Right now." Danny laughed. "Dad and Aunt Linny are with her."

"Why didn't they take me too?" he asked, suddenly thinking back to what Bobby had told him.

"Well, you were sleeping." Danny reasoned. "Plus, someone had to be here in case Santa needed to wake someone up for help, right?"

Ryan thought about it for a moment. "I never thought about that, but that is very smart."

Danny grinned. _'Gets 'em everytime.'_ "So, what do you want to do? Open some presents?"

Ryan looked at Danny, completely horrified at what he had just suggested. "We can't open the presents without mom and dad!!!"

"Ok, ok!" Danny held up his hands in surrender. "Want some breakfast instead?"

"Can't we go to the hospital too? Santa has been here, so we don't need to stay." Ryan reasoned.

'_Dammit. He's smart.' _Danny thought about it. "Well, how about we eat breakfast first. Lindsay is going to call us around 8:30 to let us know what's happening, and we'll ask her if we can go, sound ok?"

"Ok." Ryan replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remember what I said about being in the hospital?" Danny asked as he parked the car.

"I know! Be quiet and stay with you, even if I get excited." Ryan said as he quickly undid his seatbelt.

Lindsay had called at 8:30 just like she said she would. Zoey breezed through labour, and had already had the baby when Lindsay called. Ryan was so excited, Danny practically had to tie him down to explain him the rules of the hospital visit.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" Ryan asked excitedly as they got into the elevator.

"I don't know, Lindsay said you had to come to find out." Danny grinned. Ryan babbled excitedly until the doors of the elevator dinged opened on the 6th floor of the hospital.

Ryan pulled Danny out of the elevator and looked down the hall. He immediately saw Flack standing in the hallway. "There's dad!" Ryan squealed as he pulled Danny in Flack's direction.

Flack looked up and smiled as Ryan walked down the hall with Danny. "Hey buddy." He smiled.

"We brought presents!" Ryan said pointing to the bag Danny was holding. "Since the baby and mom have to stay here, we brought presents to open."

Flack smiled. "Mom will be very happy that you did that. The baby too. Who do you want to see first?"

Ryan thought about it for a minute. "I want to see the baby!"

"Ok, then you come with me, and Danny can go in and see Mom and Lindsay." Flack said.

Ryan took Flack's hand and they started walking towards the nursery. "Is it a girl or a boy?" Ryan asked.

"It's a girl." Flack grinned.

Ryan frowned. "Really?" he said slightly disappointed.

"Really. It means you and I are going to have to work extra hard to take care of her. You know, girls are lots of work. She's going to need a good big brother to help her out."

Ryan smiled at this comment. "Well, I can be a good big brother."

"I know you can. I'm not worried." Flack said. "Here we are."

"Which one is she?" Ryan asked as Flack lifted him to look through the nursery window.

"She right there, front row, wrapped in the pink blanket." Flack pointed to the baby. "Mom said she looks just like you did when you were born. Her name is Anna."

"Can we go see mom now?" Ryan asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_18 year later_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it." Flack mumbled getting up off the chair.

"Mom! Don't let him!" Anna called from her room.

"Don, just stay where you are, I'll get it." Zoey walked out from the kitchen.

Zoey shook her head as she walked to the door. She opened the door, had to take a step back because she was so surprised. "Ryan! What are you doing here?!"

Ryan chuckled. "Little sister's first serious boyfriend is coming home, I wouldn't miss it." He winked and gave Zoey a hug.

"Don!" Zoey called. "Anna is going to have your head." She scolded.

"Her older brother can't be concerned about her?" Flack smirked from his chair.

"Ryan?! What the hell are you doing here?" Anna asked as she came into the living room.

"Heard you had a date with that Todd guy again tonight?" Ryan winked.

"Dad! Come on!" Anna exclaimed. Flack just waved his hand at her.

"Did you just come from work?" Zoey asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I dressed in my uniform for effect. You know, to let this kid know who he's dealing with." Ryan chuckled.

Anna put her hands of her hips and glared at Ryan. "How am I supposed to date if you show up here in your NYPD uniform and flashing your gun?!"

Ryan thought about it for a minute. "Hmm…I suppose it would be hard. But it's my job squirt…to serve and protect, you know?"

"Mom! Tell him to change! Please!" Anna begged.

"Dad's wearing his badge and gun; he's not on duty either." Ryan pointed out.

"Ya, I know. Why do you think it's been so hard for me to date!?" Anna shouted.

"That is enough you two." Zoey said strictly. "Don, take off the badge and gun."

Flack opened his mouth to protest, but Zoey interrupted him. "Now." She said sternly. "And Ryan, your father will lend you some clothes, and you will change."

Both men grumbled as they headed to the master bedroom at the back of the apartment.

"Thanks Mom." Anna smiled.

Zoey smiled. "They mean well Anna. They are protective, and it just gets out of hand sometimes."

"Are you happy now?" Flack said as he and Ryan re-emerged.

"Much happier." Anna smiled. "Thanks Daddy." She said kissing him on the cheek. "You too Ry." She said giving him a hug.


End file.
